


Mine

by Drawinganimemaster



Series: Shorts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawinganimemaster/pseuds/Drawinganimemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly a strong force was pulling her away from the vulgar girl. The force kept Ruby standing while it tossed Lapis to the floor. That force was Sapphire. Ruby gulped. Contains adult content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Mine**

It was their last night of the summer before they had to begin their junior year and they wanted to make the most of it. Ruby suggested they go to a party that her bestfriend Amethyst was throwing. Sapphire agreed; she knew that it wasn't long before she would be cramming for the SAT's.

Ruby's car clock read, 12;45, as she parked across the street from the party.

"Here we are," The red girl turned off her jet black Mazda and got out of the car.

Sapphire could smell the booze coming from the house and hear the loud music bouncing off the walls. Bright multicolored lights flashed bright through the windows.

"Where are her parents?" Sapphire allowed Ruby to hold the door open for her.

The red girl closed her door softly; placing her hand onto Sapphire's hip as she led her up to the house. "They're out of town on a business trip,"

A wide open door allowed them to see a massive crowd of people crammed in the spacey house. Amethyst's parents were loaded. They were both lawyers and many of their clients lived far away so they traveled a lot. The purple girl didn't complain; she loved it.

"Ruby!" A drunken voice that belonged to her bestfriend called to her. "Over here,"

Sapphire followed her girlfriend as she led her to their friends. They were sitting on the couch towards the back of the house; away from the drunken fools and horny couples.

Amethyst was sitting next to Pearl; who looked aggravated.

"Hey guys," Ruby waved; releasing Sapphire's hip. "Ready for junior year," She grinned.

Sapphire sat down next to Pearl. They spoke quietly to themselves.

"Hell no!" The purple gem groaned. "I'm not even showing up for the first three days, I'd rather party."

Ruby shook her head. "I can't waste days like that since basketball season is coming up and all."

"That's true," Her bestfriend stood up. "Want to hit the dance floor? Pearl will be sitting here all night pouting about Rose,"

The skinny girl glared at Amethyst. "Mind your business!"

Amethyst waved her off and motioned for Ruby to follow. Before she left Ruby asked Sapphire if she wanted to dance but the girl refused. She had to keep an eye on Pearl.

"What happened with Rose and Pearl this time?" Ruby shoved random people out of her way as they walked to the dance floor.

Amethyst groaned. "Rose got back together with her old boyfriend and now Pearl is blowing a fuse! It's her own fault; I told her that Rose was just experimenting but she was too blind to see it."

"Damn," Ruby shook her head. "I feel bad. Rose is the only person she's ever dated,"

The purple girl shrugged and then smirked. "Speaking of ex's…" She pointed to someone leaning against the wall. "Isn't that Lapis?"

Ruby frowned. Amethyst was right. Lapis was leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand. Her blue eyes were bright, searching for some fun. When they landed on Ruby Lapis knew she had found some.

"Shit!" Ruby turned around so that she was blind to Lapis's advances. "She's coming over,"

Amethyst glared at the approaching girl. "Does she still cause trouble for you and Sapphire?"

Ruby recalled the first few weeks when she had began dating Sapphire. After she broke up with Lapis she waited at least a month to finally tell Sapphire how she felt. To her pleasure the blue girl felt the same.

When word got to Lapis; the blue girl was furious. She would always try and destroy their relationship by making Ruby look bad.

One time she miss led Ruby by texting her how sorry she was and how she wanted to apologize in person; so Ruby left lunch to talk with her in the hallway and before she knew it Lapis was kissing her. She tried to pull away but Lapis had a tight grip around her neck.

From where Sapphire was standing it looked like Ruby was pulling her closer at her waist.

It took five dozen roses, six boxes of chocolates and three weeks for Sapphire to forgive her completely.

"She hasn't tried anything lately but I bet she will now," Ruby tensed up when she felt someone tap on her shoulder; she turned around slowly.

Lapis was smiling down at her. "Hey Ruby; I didn't know that you would be here," Her blue eyes flickered over to where Sapphire was sitting. "And you brought your lap dog,"

"Watch it," Ruby growled deeply.

Lapis smiled more seductively. "I'm joking babe," She ran her hand up Ruby's muscled arm. "Why are you so uptight all of a sudden?"

The red girl softly removed the girls hand; she swallowed the lump in her throat.

' _You're fine,'_  Ruby reassured herself.  _'As long as Amethyst is…'_

Amethyst saw Lars and Sadie rushing to pull their clothes off on the stairs. They were headed for one of the rooms on the second floor; possibly her room.

"No you don't!" The purple gem shouted; running to stop the horny teenagers.

Ruby panicked. "No," She tried to stop her but Lapis had grabbed the reaching hand.

She was alone with Lapis. Bad things always happened when she was alone with Lapis.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lapis grinned; almost like a lion that was about to catch it's prey. "You can at least give me one dance…"

Ruby was given no choice as Lapis shoved her strong hands down to grasp her hips. The red girl felt slender arms wrap around her neck to pull her closer. Lapis was swaying her hips to the beat of the music while Ruby stood rigid. She was still trying to retract herself.

Lapis leaned her chin on her broad shoulders. "Don't you miss me?" Her cool breath that used to make her shudder made her groan in disgust.

Lapis smelt of weed and cheep liquor.

"Not really," Ruby tried to move away once more but was trapped between the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Lapis chuckled; sending another disgusting smell to Ruby's nostrils. "Well I missed you," Her hands wandered to the hard muscles on her arm. "And your muscles,"

Ruby's eyes widened beyond belief when Lapis groped the front of her crotch.

Lapis licked her lips. "But I missed th-"

Suddenly a strong force was pulling her away from the vulgar girl. The force kept Ruby standing while it tossed Lapis to the floor. That force was Sapphire.

Ruby gulped.

Sapphire had shoved Lapis to the floor with adrenaline aided strength and was glaring down at her. At least Ruby was expecting her to underneath her soft bangs.

"What the…" Lapis looked at Sapphire with a dazed expression. "Why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

Sapphire showed a tiny hint of emotion by twitching her lip in disgust. She silently snatched Ruby's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Ruby made no move to protest and silently followed.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Amethyst scolding at Sadie and Lars in a very adult like manner.

They had come to a halt when they made it to Ruby's car. Sapphire pulled out her spare key and unlocked the door to the backseat.

"Look Sapph…" Ruby tried to explain but was silenced by the threatening glare Sapphire sent her.

The blue girl opened the door to the back seat; Ruby climbed in without a word. She fiddled with her hands nervously and tried to think of a way to apologize. The blue girl was patient but certain things, like this, made her lose it.

The door slam as Sapphire slide in next to her in the back seat.

Ruby opened her mouth to try again. "Sapphire I'm s-"

"Shut up," Sapphire shoved her down on her back and into the black leather seats.

Red eyes widened as Sapphire straddled her waist; placing each leg on her hip. Her usual patient hands were rushing to pull her shirt open.

"Sapp-"

Sapphire pulled her by the shirt and slammed their lips together, silencing her questions.

Ruby felt her eyes shut when Sapphire's plump lips melded with hers. The red girl could feel her girlfriend's strawberry lip gloss coating her lips as they smacked against each others in a steady kiss. The sounds of their lips moving against each other filled the car.

Too distracted with the kiss, Ruby didn't notice Sapphire rip her buttoned shirt open. She did notice the warm hands traveling under her sports bra.

"Sapp…" She tried again but was muted with another kiss.

Her girlfriends tongue fought its way past closed lips. Sapphire pulled Ruby's tongue in between her lips and began to suck. Ruby gasped, surrendering herself to her girlfriend.

Soft hands traveled under her red bra and groped her supple chest between her palms.

Ruby broke away from the kiss. "Sapph…" She arched her back in an attempt to get those hands closer.

Sapphire squeezed them softly and smirked at the way Ruby melted under her hands. The blue gem continued to kneeled her breasts while she began placing soft kisses down a red neck.

Ruby blindly moved her arms to wrap around Sapphire's shoulder. "Sapphire…"

She was stopped again when Sapphire's lips found refuge beneath the sensitive spot of her ears. The blue girl ran her tongue over the skin once, twice and then placed her hot mouth onto it. Sapphire circled the area with her wet muscle before she sucked on the sensitive skin in favor.

"Oh Sapphire," Ruby mewled out as she felt her eyes shut; she moved her head to give her girlfriend better access. "Yes…" She trailed off with a gasp when Sapphire bit her sharply.

Sapphire moved her hands lower to Ruby's abdomen. Her light fingers teased the toned stomach by tracing random patterns here and there. Ruby groaned when Sapphire removed her lips from her neck but moaned when she felt hot breath blowing into her ear.

"Why was she touching you?" Sapphire asked, anger hidden behind her calm structure.

Ruby gulped; trying to speak with the menstruations being given to her stomach. "I didn't…I was with Amethyst and she just showed up," She tried explain.

"That's not what I asked." Sapphire trailed her hands down to the waist band of Ruby's shorts. "I asked, why was she touching you?"

The red girl tried to move her mouth in the form of a response but couldn't when Sapphires hand brushed the inside of her thigh as she pulled her shorts down.

"I asked you a question, Ruby." Her voice husked deep into her ear.

Ruby nodded frantically. "She…she a-asked me to dance," She swallowed thickly when Sapphire's hands began pulling at her boy shorts. "I co-couldn't get awa-Oh!" Ruby gasped again when the side of her girlfriends hand brushed against her moist lips.

Ruby bucked her hips up for more friction but Sapphire was quick to hold her hips down.

"An-and…" Ruby bit her lip in frustration; Sapphire was tracing her fingertips along her thigh. "Th-the crowd w-was blocking my e-exit,"

One of Sapphire's hands gripped her waist while the other traveled further south.

"I tried to stay calm, I really did…" Sapphire said softly into Ruby's ear. "But then I saw how close she was to you; whispering into your ear like this," Her tongue flicked the shell of Ruby's ear quickly.

The red girl gasped again; tightening her grip on her girlfriend's waist. "Her breath smelled disgusting," Ruby said through clenched teeth; because of how she let Lapis play her and the delicious way her girlfriends tongue felt on her skin.

"How she moved her hips against you," Sapphire grinded her own hips down to Ruby's,

The blue hand between Ruby's legs brushed against her wet lips due to the motion.

"Sapphire!" Ruby moaned loudly; her eyes closed as she continued grind upon the hand that Sapphire had gifted her with. "Y-yes…" She grabbed at long blue hair.

Sapphire nodded. "I was calm through it all until she  _touched_  you," The blue girl growled at the memory. "Then I got angry…Do you know why?"

The blue girl slipped her fingers through slick folds and towards Ruby's entrance. Her pointer and middle finger circled it with slow strokes.

"Wh-why…" Ruby's voice came out as a whine and she bit her lip to quiet herself when she heard people exiting the party.

Sapphire growled deeply. "Because you're  _mine_ ," Her finger slipped through Ruby's entrance with ease.

Ruby squealed at the sudden entry. Her insides clenched the fingers tightly; making sure that it wouldn't get away.

Sapphire couldn't stop her own moan as she felt the warmth of Ruby around her fingers. She bit her own lip as she slowly felt around inside of her velvety walls. Ruby groaned again and thrust her hips up again to get closer.

"Did you hear me?" Sapphire pulled her fingers out before slipping three in. "You're  _mine_ ," She sucked the sensitive spot beneath her ear again.

"Yes!" Ruby wrapped both legs around Sapphire's hips at the wanted intrusion. "I'm yours…"

Sapphire smirked. "Hell yeah you are," Her free hand gripped the bottom of Ruby's thigh for assistance.

Ruby moaned at her language and moved her hands to claw at Sapphire's clothed back. The blue girl continued to slip her fingers in and out of her girlfriend with amazing speed. All the while, she held on tight to Ruby's thigh as she melded her hips with her own.

Sapphire could feel the car shaking with each powerful thrust of their hips and hear the squeaking. Her blue eyes glanced through sweaty bangs and she blushed when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a lust driven animal. It was so unlike her to lose control and take Ruby in the back of her car; usually the red girl was the impatient one.

Blue eyes looked down at the girl beneath her. Ruby had her eyes clenched tightly and was biting on the bottom of her lip to keep quiet. Sapphire licked the bead of sweat running down her girlfriends cheek before moving back to her ear.

Sapphire used her thumb to swipe across Ruby's clit. She was rewarded with another gasp and the uneven movements of Ruby's thrusting hips. The red girl had lost her rhythm at the pleasurable sensation.

"You like that?" Sapphire smirked; sucking on the shell of her ear.

Ruby nodded sharply; unable to voice her opinion.

The red girl felt her lower groins heat up in the most delicious way. She was close.

"Sa-sapphire…" Ruby pleaded with an embarrassingly high pitched whine. "I…"

Sapphire shushed her softly. "Go ahead, I'm right here."

Her fingers sped up, if it was even possible, and her hips continued to thrust down harder. Sapphire pulled Ruby's thigh over her should; pausing before slamming her fingers back in. The new friction was amazing.

"Sapph-" Ruby's voice was quieted when Sapphire pressed their lips together.

Sapphire kissed her hungrily and Ruby tried her best to keep up with the pleasure hitting her all around. The blue girl felt the walls tighten around her fingers and kept going despite the cramp forming in her arms.

Sapphire pulled away from the kiss when Ruby was close. She trailed loving kisses up her neck and towards her abused ear once for.

"Let me hear you," Sapphire moaned when her hips slammed against Ruby's in an amazing way. "Say my name…" Her tongue moved across Ruby's ear before sucking on her lobe again.

Ruby lost it with a strong thrust and a name one her tongue. "Sapphire!" Her name was a mantra as she repeated it again and again with breathless gasps.

"Mhm," Sapphire leaned her head against Ruby's; loving the way her name sounded on her girlfriends lips.

Her fingers slowed but didn't stop as she milked more of Ruby's juices for her. Sapphire sighed contently when the warm liquid stop flowing. Her girlfriend's body went limp and she carefully pulled her strong legs off of her shoulder. Ruby moaned softly when Sapphire removed her fingers; her walls tightened around them in an attempt to delay the leaving.

Sapphire lay her body against her girlfriends and kissed her softly under her ear. "Mine,"

"I'm yours…" Ruby's voice was hoarse from screaming. "…This is so unlike you," She ran her fingers threw soft locks. "Most of the time you won't even kiss me in public and now you're having your way with me in the back of my cars for all to see."

Ruby chuckled. "As far as they can see through the fogged up windows that it,"

"Ugh I know!" Sapphire hid her blushing face in between Ruby's neck. "I just saw Lapis with you and I got so angry and-"

"Territorial…" Ruby smirked; kissing her on the forehead. "I thought it was hot. In fact, how about you mark your territory on me tomorrow during lunch?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Sapphire slapped her arm playfully. "I'm not doing this again,"

"Why not?" Ruby pouted. "How about on my birthday? It's like in three days!"

Sapphire sighed in content. "Fine…"

Ruby grinned brightly; biting her lip at what she was about to say.

"You do believe me right?" Ruby whispered. "Lapis came onto me and I was just trying to stop her,"

Sapphire nodded. "If I didn't believe you I wouldn't have slept with you,"

Satisfied with her lovers answer the red girl leaned back down. Sapphire was counting the amount of seconds it would take for her girlfriend to notice. She knew she had figured it out when Ruby stiffened beneath her.

"Sapphire this is my car!" Ruby groaned; looking at the mess they made. "These stains are never going to come out and the smell! Oh my…My mom sits back here!"

Sapphire smiled; watching Ruby panic about how to clean the leather seats.


	2. Lunch

**Lunch**

It was the second to last week of school and every student was stressed out. They had to deal with last minute projects, teacher recommendation letters, SAT scores and they had to cram for finals. Junior year was the worst.

Ruby knew it all by experience.

She was one of the students who were stressing out the most. Her dreams of going to Rutgers and playing basketball there was at the top of her mind. Due to this; all she did was study, eat, play basketball and sleep. Her girlfriend understood completely.

Sapphire was also busy with school so she and Ruby didn't really get to spend that much time together as they used to. In other words, they haven't been as intimate as they were in the beginning of the school year. And because of it Ruby was even more stressed out than the average person should be.

But she couldn't do anything about.

The red girl already had her hands full with school and sports. Once she got home from practice she'd have to do school work and before she could think of calling her girlfriend she'd fall asleep due to exhaustion; only to wake up tired the next morning and do it all over again.

The only time they spoke was in the hallway in between classes when Ruby walked her to her next period. Also a few make out sessions in the closest closet when they each had a pass to the bathroom. It calmed them down but was always cut short by a student nearby or the bell; leaving them even more frustrated.

Ruby ran a hand through her thick curls as she slammed her locker. She put her Honors Chemistry book into her bag for next period before she followed Amethyst and Jasper to the lunch room. It was the only period where she got a break.

"Two more weeks until school is out," Jasper sighed out with a grin. "I can't wait to get out of this hell hole."

Amethyst nodded. "On the last day we are going straight to the beach with a truck full of booze, girls and weed," She added at the end with a chuckle.

"I'm up for all of that," Ruby rubbed her eyelids that expressed how tired she truly was. "Except for getting high…"

Jasper smirked. "Is it because the last time you got high you told us about you and Sapphire's freaky time…"

"Oh yeah," Amethyst snickered. "The time at the party in the car…"

Ruby felt herself getting hot at the thought of how her normally patient girlfriend lost control and took her in the back of her car that night. That was probably the last time they had done something so extreme in a long time.

"…Whatever, what's for lunch?" The red girl said as they walked into the cafeteria room; she tried to calm the aching that was growing between her legs.

Her purple friend groaned when they got on line. "Stupid meatloaf,"

"I'll take it," Ruby mumbled; allowing the lunch lady to toss the grotesque meat onto her tray. "I'm sick of this lunch…" She complained.

A voice behind her caused her to shiver. "You and I both,"

Ruby turned around to see her girlfriend holding her own tray of meatloaf. She opened her mouth to speak but only a squeak sounded when she took in Sapphire's attire.

The girl was wearing the shortest skirt that Ruby had ever seen; a large contrast to her usual lengthy dresses. It hugged her hips in the most sinful way as it stopped somewhere at her mid-thigh. Red eyes racked over the smooth and toned legs that left nothing for the imagination. Not that she needed to imagine much; Ruby had seen every part of her girlfriend in the three wonderful years that they have been dating.

Whether it be through text messages, late night hook ups while Sapphire's parents were sleep (Ruby found it easy to climb the tree leading to her window) or romantic weekends at Ruby's lake house; the red girl always found herself flustered and nervous.

And today was defiantly no different. If anything it was worse. All of her teenage hormones had already been building up throughout the week, even while she studied. Ruby always found her mind wondering from The Great Gatsby to how good it would be to feel her girlfriend's lips working on her somewhere a little bit lower.

So when her girlfriend asked if she was alright Ruby just nodded and stuttered out an uneven reply.

"Uh-uhh…Wh-where did you," Ruby coughed into her hand. "…Get that sk-skirt?"

Sapphire sighed; not seeming to notice how uncomfortable her girlfriend was. "I forgot to wash my clothes last night so I had to wear this," Red eyes wandered back down to blue legs. "Does it look okay?"

Ruby picked her eyes back up before Sapphire could notice her staring. "Yeah it's…Fine," She offered a broken smile.

"…Good," Sapphire smiled; she then pulled her by the hand and led her to their lunch table.

Ruby locked her gaze on the way the tight skirt fit around her girlfriend's bottom. She bit her lip as she felt a wetness begin to form down between her legs. The red girl could just imagine how easy it would be to just stick her hand…

"Hey guys," Sapphire sat down and Ruby rested beside her. "Who's ready for school to be over?" She picked up her fork.

Ruby grumbled; not able to keep her mind away from the girl beside her.

They sat somewhere at the back of the lunch room; the table was beige with a rectangular shape. Ruby and Sapphire sat across from their friends; Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper and Lars.

"I know I am," Lars yawned; he set his head down and closed his eyes. "Wake me when the bell rings."

Pearl nodded at the boy beside her before she looked at Sapphire. They were usually the only ones who talked during lunch. Lars always took the time to sleep, Amethyst put all her attention towards eating and Jasper and Ruby just scrolled through their phones.

But today Ruby could care less about snapchat and tweets; her mind was somewhere else.

"How was the quiz in Mr. Shard's class?" Sapphire had asked; jumping when she felt a rough hand rest on her left thigh just below the cloth of her skirt.

She moved to look at Ruby but the girl was invested in her phone. Sapphire shrugged it off; her girlfriend always played around with her unconsciously when she was on her phone.

"It was okay," Sapphire looked back at Pearl and listened. "The open ended was really easy but the multiple choice was challenging. I guessed on half of them…"

Sapphire zoned out when she felt Ruby's hand move towards the inside of her thigh. The tips of her girlfriend's rough fingers traced random patterns along the sensitive skin; she gasped.

The fingers stopped at the sound.

"I know!" Pearl took Sapphire's gasp as a shocked response to what she had told her. "It's awful, I should have studied more and then maybe I would have known the answers. Like, number five…"

Sapphire looked through her long bangs to see her girlfriend fully. When blue eyes made contact with red Ruby smirked; sending her girlfriend a wink before tracing a lone pointer finger along the panties that gripped her lovers folds tightly.

Sapphire bit her lip. Her blue eyes went wide; an attempt to make her girlfriend stop her actions. It may have been months since they have done anything and the blue girl was more than willing but not in front of their friends; or at school in front of hundreds of students.

Ruby ignored her and slid the tight underwear aside. Two fingers made direct contact with soft folds; taking zero to no time in rubbing around the wet skin in a circular motion, going at a slow and teasing pace.

"…" Sapphire bit her lip and watched Ruby lick her bottom lip in a provocative way.

Oh how Sapphire wanted to have that warm tongue lapping down on her-

"But enough with me," Pearl caused her to snap her eyes away from Ruby. "How was your test?" The big nosed girl asked blindly as she pushed her meatloaf around on her plate.

Sapphire swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to form some kind of response. "It wa-was so-so good…" She drawled out when the two fingers started to massage her clit.

"Oh," Pearl mumbled; still not looking up from her plate. "It was good?"

Ruby whispered from beside her with a cocky grin. "Yeah Sapph is it good…" Sapphire closed her eyes and started rolling her hips forward into the moving fingers.

"Ye…" She bit down on her lip harder when those fingers moved to trace her entrance.

Pearl nodded; unaware of what was going on in front of her. "That's good,"

"…So good," Sapphire whispered to Ruby.

Ruby smirked once more before she slipped two fingers into her lover. The red girl bit her lip at the warmth that surrounded her and how Sapphire grinded down onto her hand; trying to get more friction.

Blue eyes rolled at the fingers that worked her with a fast pace.

Ruby looked around at the others. She sighed when she saw that none of them seemed to notice.

The walls around her fingers tightened quickly. It didn't surprise her; she and Sapphire haven't been together for a while. It made sense that her girlfriend would come quicker than usual.

Sapphire opened her mouth wide when her orgasm came. A sharp cry spilling from her lips just as the bell rang; drowning out her cracking voice calling Ruby's name. She huffed out heavy breaths and groaned when the fingers were pulled out of her.

"I know I don't want to go to History either," Pearl said in response to Sapphire's groan. "But we have to so come on…Unless, Ruby are you going to walk with us?"

Ruby shook her head. "I'm going to be a little late; I have to finish my lunch," She licked the shiny substance that coated her fingers; sending a smirk her girlfriends way.

"…Ok-okay," Sapphire squeaked out with a heated blush. "I'll see you after school,"

Pearl frowned. "I thought you had to study for English?"

Sapphire shook her head.

"I can make some time,"


	3. Glasses

**Glasses**

It was Friday night when Sapphire found herself parking in front of her girlfriend's house to surprise her. The blue girl had finally gotten a car, after saving up, and couldn't wait to show Ruby. She was looking forward to finally being able to drive the red girl places instead of the other way around.

Sapphire knocked on the front door softly; she could faintly hear someone say 'coming'. She folded her arms behind her back patiently; looking down at herself to make sure she was presentable for Ruby's parents.

She was wearing a grey tank-top under a halfway buttoned blue and red plaid long sleeved shirt. Her denim shorts fell above her knees; white socks peeking out of black flats. Thick blue hair was pulled into a sophisticated ponytail and her signature bangs covered her baby blue eyes.

Although she was confident that Ruby's parents loved her; she didn't stop trying to impress them.

"Sapphire," Scarlet, Ruby's mother, opened the door with a surprised smile. "Nice to see you again,"

The teenage girl smiled softly; showing off her perfect row of teeth. "Hello Mrs. Harris; is Ruby home? I just got a new car and I wanted to surprise her,"

Although the older woman requested that Sapphire called her by her first name; the respectful girl couldn't do it. She was more comfortable with calling her by her last name.

"Good for you," Scarlet looked outside at the navy blue jeep parked across the street. "It fits you; please come in and wait in the living room," She led the girl inside; closing and locking the door behind her. "Ruby is just upstairs in her room playing her guitar; I'll call her down,"

Sapphire smiled gratefully as the woman walked up the stairs; she sat down on the long dark brown couch in the living room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the flat screen TV on.

"Hey Sapphire," She looked up, finally noticing Ruby's father Rusty sitting on a stool in the kitchen at the island. "I didn't know you'd be here tonight," He gave her a winsome lopsided grin that Ruby often wore.

"I wanted to surprise her; I got a new car, finally." Sapphire sighed; running her thumb over her car keys.

The curly haired man nodded; eating a piece of watermelon from his bowl. "That's great; I know you're sick of riding in Ruby's death trap," He smiled when Sapphire laughed softly. "I'd love to stay and chat but Scarlet and I are going on a date; I'm taking her to that fancy restaurant that just opened."

"Sorry; I should have called," Sapphire bit her lip nervously; she didn't want to mess up their night.

Rusty waved his hand as he stood up with his now empty bowl. "Don't sweat it kid; we're about to leave anyway and I trust you not to do anything while we're gone," He winked.

She blushed at the accusation; he didn't know how wrong he was. She and Ruby have done plenty while her parents have been away. Many times in Ruby's bedroom, the pool outside, her shower that was  _not_  designed for two and even on this couch.

"…Of course not," She swallowed; unconsciously moving her thighs together.

Loud, clumsy, footsteps were suddenly heard from the stairs behind her. Sapphire smiled at the grunts of annoyance her girlfriend let out on her way down.

"Amethyst I told you that Jasper already ate the rest of the cake," Ruby huffed. "You could ha-" Her frown turned into a grin when she saw her girlfriend. "Sapphire; what are you doing here?"

Sapphire turned around, intending to speak, but found herself tongue tied.

Ruby was wearing her white basketball hoodie that was far too large for her; it fell at her mid thigh. She wore her black track shorts that hugged her hips tightly and black socks. Naturally curly hair, that Sapphire loved to run her finger through were pulled into a messy bun.

But that wasn't what had her so flustered. Her girlfriend was wearing a pair of skinny black lens glasses. Sapphire could see the light red eyes clearer than she ever had before and the luscious eyelashes that she never knew Ruby processed.

"You're wearing glasses," Sapphire stated conspicuously.

Ruby blushed, scratching the back of her neck as she stood in front of her girlfriend. "Uhm yeah sorry; my contacts were aggravating me so I took them off. Plus I didn't plan on having company," She hugged her girlfriend; breathing in her lavender shampoo.

"Yeah," Sapphire pulled away from the hug as she remembered why she was here. "I have a surprise," She looked away from the distracting glasses.

Ruby grinned, anxiously, as she sat next to Sapphire on the couch. "Well what is it?"

"I finally got a car," Sapphire jiggled the keys in her hand for show. "It's a navy blue jeep; I saved up enough money from work," She smiled.

"Sapphire that's great," Ruby grinned; leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Her father had other ideas.

"I don't think so," Rusty suddenly spoke from behind the couch; he pushed his daughter further apart from Sapphire. "Take that somewhere else; your mother and I are leaving now," He smiled at the blue girl. "Sapphire, you're in charge."

Sapphire saluted. "Won't let you down, sir,"

Ruby rolled her eyes; leaning back into the couch and further away from the girl. She watched her mother walk down the stairs in a cute sundress.

Scarlet waved at them as she exited. "I'll see you later Sapphire; please tell your parents I said hello,"

"Of course," Sapphire smiled when Mrs. Harris exited.

Rusty looked at them again. "Behave," He said before he left as well.

Sapphire listened to the sound of a car door closing; not feeling comfortable until she heard their car drive out of the parking lot. When they were out of earshot Ruby sighed at the weight that was lifted.

"My dad's such a nerd," Ruby groaned as she stood up. "Do you want something to eat or do you plan on taking me for a spin in your new ride?"

She weighed the options. Show off her new car or eat her girlfriend's homemade cuisine.

"Are you cooking for me?" Sapphire batted her eye lashes before realizing that it was useless.

"Of course," Ruby smiled before turning around to walk into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

Sapphire turned the TV off and followed behind her girlfriend. She watched Ruby's arm muscles flex as she rose on her tippy toes; reaching into the top shelf.

"I can make you some macaroni and cheese, pork chops or maybe lasagna," Ruby bit her bottom lip in thought. "What do you want to eat?"

Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's shapely hips and pulled her flush against her chest. She heard her girlfriend let out a gasp in surprise. The long haired girl placed her chin on a broad shoulder; whispering into her lovers right ear.

"You look pretty appetizing," Sapphire's rough voice sent chills down her spine.

Ruby chuckled nervously when soft hands ran down the side of her naked legs before traveling up under her hoodie. Sapphire smirked at the felling of her girlfriend's abs jumping under her palms. She traced the hard muscle with her finger tips lightly.

Ruby let out a strange mixture of a moan and a groan when fingertips brushed under the slopes of her small breasts.

"No bra?" Sapphire noted, appreciatively, as she ran her tongue over the skin under Ruby's ear.

Red hands gripped the counter tightly. "I u-uhh," Ruby tilted her head to give her girlfriend more access. "Wa-wasn't expecting anyone over…"

The blue girl hummed in response. She placed her mouth fully onto the muscled girls' pulse point and suckled.

"Hmm," Ruby's legs felt like jelly.

Sapphire pulled her mouth away with a pop. "Get on the counter," She demanded; pinching a hard nipple between her fingers playfully.

Ruby gasped loudly and arched her back into the hands that groped her. Sapphire quickly moved her hands out from under the girl's hoodie before they could make contact.

Ruby groaned disapprovingly.

"Now," Sapphire commanded.

Ruby turned around and jumped onto the kitchen counter. Sapphire gawked at her girlfriend, unashamed. Admiring the cute flush that covered Ruby's cheeks and the uneven intakes of breath she took. She licked her lips; loving the way curly strands broke away from the bun and fell into Ruby's face. Her red eyes looking at her lustfully behind her black glasses that rested low on her nose.

Sapphire shivered.

"You look," She pushed Ruby's legs apart and stepped between them. "So sexy," Her hands gripped the bottom of Ruby's thighs. "With those glasses," She shoved their fronts together; groaning at the feeling of firm breasts brushing against her clothed ones.

Ruby whimpered; tugging on the blue baby hairs behind her neck. "…To-too many cloths,"

Sapphire nodded sharply and gracefully gripped the hem of her lover's hoodie. Ruby released her hair to raise her arms high; allowing the other girl to remove the opposing garment. Tossing the clothing away aimlessly; Sapphire guided her hands up to cup the familiar soft flesh she was accustomed to.

She smirked at the way Ruby arched into her touch. Sapphire moved to place hot kisses down her neck; feeling hard nipples brush against the soft skin in her hands.

"Ah," Ruby gasped; wrapping her arms around Sapphire's neck.

Sapphire trailed her kisses down her girlfriend's neck; her tongue grazing the red girls collarbone as she moved lower. Her hands, hesitantly, moved away from the firm breasts and traveled down her stomach.

Sloppy wet kisses met the valley between Ruby's breasts as her hands blindly began tugging off tight shorts.

"Shit," Ruby hissed when she felt Sapphire's hot mouth around her left nipple. "Sapp-" She trailed off into a moan when sharp teeth bit down and tugged the pebble between plump lips.

Sapphire let go; watching it snap back, making the small breasts jiggle in response. She smirked lazily and moved back in; slowly swirling the tip of her tongue around the dark red nipple before flattening her tongue against it with a slow firm lick.

Ruby moaned; rolling her hips into the clothed stomach in front of her. Sapphire closed her eyes when she took the nipple into her mouth fully and sucked roughly.

"Yes…" Ruby whispered breathlessly; tugging on her girlfriend's hair again as she pulled her closer.

Sapphire sighed, contently, pulling the black shorts off along with Ruby's boy-shorts. The tight clothing fell at Ruby's ankles; she kicked them off mindlessly and ignored the sound of them falling on the floor.

Ruby moved her hands from her lovers long tresses and grabbed a hold of her wrists. She led them down between her thighs.

"Wait," Sapphire whispered over the nipple she had just released; she opened her eyes. "Do you still have that toy I bought for you last month?" She heard her girlfriend's breath hitch.

Ruby gulped but nodded. "Ye-yeah, it's in my dresser,"

Sapphire's eyes sparkled mischievously; Ruby shifted under her lover's gaze, her lip caught between her teeth in anticipation. "…Let's use it,"

The weight lifter felt a sudden heat between her legs at the thought. Ruby nodded in agreement and wrapped her arms and legs around her girlfriend. Sapphire carried the girl off the counter and started walking through the living room towards the stairs. She walked up the steps and into a familiar hallway; going to the red girls room at the end of the hall.

Sapphire kicked the door closed abruptly and gently placed Ruby on the edge of her queen sized bed.

"Which dresser," Sapphire asked; looking around the dimmed room that was filled with the comforting smell of her girlfriend's mango perfume.

Ruby pushed the girl away softly and stood up. "I'll get it," She walked by her window to the tall white dresser; opening a drawer and searching.

Sapphire took the time to remove her cloths. She unbuttoned her long sleeved shirt; it slid off her shoulders and onto the floor. She pulled off her tank top and unsnapped her bra; slipping her shorts off.

She kicked her shoes and socks off before climbing into the bed; pulling the heavy sheets up over her naked chest.

"Ruby hurry," Sapphire drawled out as she removed her pink panties; tossing them aimlessly.

The red girl laughed softly and joined her under the sheets. "Impatient are we," Ruby climbed on top of her and straddle her hips; touching their lips together.

Sapphire moaned softly and returned the kiss with favor. Brushing her plump lips against Ruby's soft ones in a slow motion; taking the time to run her tongue over the red girls bottom lip. Ruby parted her lips, allowing Sapphire to slip hers into the warm welcoming mouth.

Ruby groaned at their hot tongues rubbing and swirling against each others. She rested on her elbows and settled her body down onto Sapphire's. They moaned simultaneously when their breasts rubbed against each others.

Sapphire pulled her mouth away and snapped her head back onto the pillow beneath her. "Fuck,"

"That mouth." Ruby teased; tracing the normally hidden hips with her rough hands. "Do you want to…?"

Sapphire nodded, eyes snapped shut, with her mouth parted in an 'o'. "Y-yeah hold on," She reached blindly for the toy beside her on the bed.

She had gotten it for Ruby's birthday a month ago. Sapphire was freaking out about what to get her when Rose and surprisingly Pearl suggested that they go to a sex shop. Her face was flushed the entire time as she searched the erotic store for a simple present that wasn't too out there.

When she presented it to Ruby at the pool party her girlfriend's face turned a dark red but she could see the hint of excitement in her eyes. They had never used it together but Ruby admitted to using it during one of their phone calls when Sapphire had left town with her family during Spring Break; also a few other times during a night when her girlfriend couldn't make it over.

Sapphire snapped on the dark blue strap on; adjusting to the feeling around her hips. She bit her lip, withholding a moan, when it brushed against her clit.

"O-okay," Sapphire gathered herself; flipping their positions so that she was on top. "Are you okay?" She asked sincerely as she got comfortable; straddling her girlfriend.

Ruby nodded; a lopsided grin on her face. "Yeah," She wrapped her arms around Sapphire's neck and teased her baby hairs again; twirling them in between her fingers.

Sapphire rested her forehead on a broad shoulder. She traced red girl's hips with her soft hands and gripped them firmly, pulling her hips back as she positioned herself blindly.

"Oh…" Ruby moaned when she felt the head brush past her entrance so that only the tip was in.

Sapphire kissed her neck softly and hummed into her ear. "Mhmm, is that good?" She went deeper inside the shorter girl.

"…" Ruby closed her eyes, lip caught between her teeth as she nodded her approval.

Sapphire smirked, smugly, and thrust into her fully; their hips slamming together roughly. Ruby gasped at the intrusion and arched her back off of the bed; her right leg wrapping around her girlfriends left one.

"F-fuck…" Ruby stuttered; thrusting her hips up for more friction, loving the way her walls clenched the toy inside her.

Sapphire giggled, her nails scratching at the skin under her hands. "That mouth," She rolled her hips slowly but effectively; watching Ruby's eyes roll behind her head.

She sighed softly as she withdrew from Ruby completely before slamming back inside; moaning when the base rubbed against her clit deliciously. Red hands tugged her hair tighter and she continued to thrust at a steady pace; her hands holding onto Ruby's waist tighter, surely leaving marks.

Ruby was a mess of gasps and moans beneath her; hips bucking up to match her powerful thrusts that forced her deeper inside her heated walls. Sapphire pulled back to look at her girlfriend while she moved.

Ruby had her eyes clenched tight with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried to meet every thrust. A particularly hard one caused the girl to gasp loudly and arch her back; their breasts rubbing together as Ruby held her closer.

"Ri-right there…"

Sapphire licked her lips and slammed back inside where she had previously. "Here?" She asked; watching the girl nod silently.

Sapphire groaned when she saw the glasses slip lower onto her nose. She made sure she had a tight hold on Ruby's waist before she flipped them again; she rested her head on the pillow. Hey baby blue eyes peeked behind sweaty bangs and stared up at her girlfriend. Ruby blinked her eyes open, moving her arms from around Sapphire's neck and placing them on her flat stomach; one hand reached to pull off her glasses.

"No," Sapphire practically begged. "Leave them on,"

Ruby smirked, leaving them on, and began thrusting down onto the toy. Sapphire took in every sigh, gasp and moan her girlfriend made as she pushed herself closer to the edge. Her hands mindlessly roamed the fit body that moved above her; tracing the rough muscles on her stomach. Sapphire found her gaze trapped on the small breasts that bounced in front of her face with every thrust.

She leaned up to wrap her lips around the dark red nipple that teased her.

"Sapphire," Her girlfriend bucked her hips hard as her thrusts became frantic.

She smirked around the nipple and pulled it into her mouth fully; swirling her tongue in small circles before sucking hard. Sapphire could roughly hear the bed post rocking and the bed squeaking as Ruby moved faster; her climax building.

"Hgn," Ruby groaned incoherently; feeling her walls tighten around the foreign object between her legs. "…S-sapp…Oh Sapphire-" She trailed off with a gasp; her head falling back as her eyes rolled behind her head.

The taller girl released the nipple between her lips and thrust upward. "Look at me," She demanded; watching Ruby struggle to open her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly; she glanced down at the soft blue eyes that looked up at her lustfully. Sapphire thrust her hips up when Ruby grinded down; causing the toy to thrust deeper into her wet folds.

"Sapphire…" The red girl shouted; her voice cracking as she repeated the name through her orgasm. "Sapph-oh, I love you…"

Blue eyes widened at the slip; watching Ruby come undone on top of her, hips rolling as she drawled out her orgasm. Her lips trembled, not having the energy to speak, just letting out soft gasps as a wet substance traveled down her thighs.

When Ruby collapsed on top of her Sapphire was there with her arms open; wrapping them around her waist. She listened as her girlfriends breathing slowed down to normal before Ruby leaned back to remove the toy.

She groaned when it slipped out of her now sensitive lower parts. Ruby helped her girlfriend remove the straps from her waist; tossing the toy somewhere on the floor. She laid her body back on top of Sapphire's as she lazily listened to her heartbeat.

"Best birthday present ever," Ruby joked; she frowned when the other girl didn't respond. "…Are you okay?" She looked down at the taller girl.

Sapphire bit her lip. "…You love me?" Her voice sounded embarrassingly fragile.

"Oh, you heard that?" Ruby chuckled nervously; making a move to get off of the girl beneath her.

"No," She wrapped her arms around her neck; stopping her from going anywhere. "Don't go." It was ridiculous; just a minute ago she had the girl in a fit of moans and gasps but now she was the one tongue tied.

She felt so clingy.

"I'm sorry if I made it weird," Ruby broke the silence. "It's just; we've been dating for a year an-"

"Seven months," Sapphire finished; resisting the urge to say 'five days, three hours and seven seconds'.

"Yeah," Ruby grinned. "And it's been amazing and I was just starting to think oh my gosh; I could spend the rest of my life with her…" She bit her lip. "I've made it weird-I'm freaking you out ar-"

"I love you too," Sapphire interrupted her; running her fingers over Ruby's black glasses. "And these glasses; never take them off,"

Ruby chuckled. "I wouldn't want other girls jumping me because of these so they're only for you," She kissed her chastely.

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something, probably sarcastic, when they heard the front door slam shut. Ruby and Sapphire felt their hearts race when a voice called out to them.

"Ruby!" Her mother shouted; curious. "Why are your clothes all over the floor?"

Ruby cursed, hesitantly pulling away from her girlfriend and jumping out of bed. She ran around the room; pulling on a hoodie and sweatpants. She turned around to see Sapphire buttoning her plaid shirt; already fully dressed again.

"Climb out the window," Ruby whispered, hearing her mother's footsteps up the stairs, as she opened her window. "You can easily climb the tr-"

Sapphire wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I've snuck in before I think I know how to sneak out," She kissed her one last time. "I love you,"

"Love you too; I'll text you later," Ruby pushed her to the window. "Now go,"

Just as her girlfriend's head was gone the door to her room opened. Scarlet looked around her daughters room, looking for anything suspicious; Ruby just hopped she didn't notice the smell.

"Why are your clothes on the floor downstairs?" Her mother repeated.

Ruby kicked her toy under the bed. "I was about to wash clothes but then I got bored and walked out, so." She shrugged.

"What have I told you about that?" Her mother sighed; looking on her bed when she saw a missed fabric. "I didn't know you had a pair of pink panties," Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

Sapphire.

"O-oh yeah," Ruby blushed; grabbing them and shoving them into a drawer.

"They were a gift,"


	4. Firsts

**Firsts**

The first time Ruby ever laid eyes on Sapphire was during her sophomore year. She and Amethyst were running suicides during basketball practice when the cheerleaders walked in for their rehearsal time; waiting for the basketball team to finish. Ruby felt her breath hitch when she saw the shorter girl.

Sapphire was obviously not a cheerleader. But her bestfriend Pearl appeared to be and Ruby guessed the other girl was just watching. None the less the athlete felt her heart beating faster as she watched Sapphire do her Algebra 2 homework.

"Who is she?" Ruby said out of breath as she finished her sprints.

Amethyst was heaving heavily as she leaned on her knees. "Th-the bookworm? That's Sapphire; she just moved here three days ago from Texas." The out of shape girl stood up fully. "But she doesn't have an accent or anything; her father is in the military and they get stationed a lot but I heard she's staying here to graduate,"

"I hope so," Ruby licked her sweaty lips as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go introduce ourselves," She suggested.

"You know Lapis won't like that," Her chubby friend said as they slowly approached the new student on the bleachers. "You know how crazy she got when Peridot tutored you in computer graphics."

Ruby huffed. "She needs to calm down; she knows that I would never cheat on her," She shoved her hand into her pockets. "I'm thinking of breaking up with her, honestly."

"You always say that but you never do it," Her friend pointed out.

"But this time is different," Ruby bit her lip. "At first I was okay with her jealousy because I thought she cared but now it's out of hand…She—she isn't the person she was I met a month ago; she's changed,"

Ruby recalled how sweet Lapis used to be when they first started dating. She really thought they would stay together for a while but then Lapis starting being jealous. Getting upset whenever Ruby would even smile at another girl; it was out of control and she was sick of it. Lapis wouldn't even trust her to go to practice without having someone spy on her.

They finally reached the top bleachers where the new girl was sitting. Ruby and Amethyst waved politely as the girl looked up. She was even prettier up close; Ruby recalled herself thinking.

"Hello," The girl hesitated as she messed with her pencil.

Ruby smiled. "Hey, we heard that you're a new student and we just wanted to introduce ourselves; this is Amethyst,"

"Yo," Her friend waved lamely.

Ruby chuckled as she pointed to herself with her thumb. "…And I'm Ruby,"

"Sapphire," She alerted them; brushing her blue hair behind her right ear. "Nice to meet you two; I've heard that you are the best athletes in this school and you're only sophomores," She grinned. "That's amazing."

Ruby admired Sapphire's soft smiled; wanting to see more of it. "You heard right; but it's only because we practice really hard," She shifted her bag strap on her shoulder. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Hobbies…" Sapphire considered. "I'm kind of a ballet prodigy; I've been doing it for years and I hope to make the team next week when I try out,"

Amethyst looked away as the two gushed over each other. Her purple eyes gazed down where the cheerleaders were practicing their flips. She could faintly see Lapis land a perfect cartwheel before her dark blue eyes turned cold; she was looking in their direction.

The purple girl gulped. She watched Lapis push two girls out of the way as she approached them, saying something like; what the shit.

"Uhm," She tugged Ruby's elbow. "Angry girl friend at six o'clock,"

Sapphire watched as Ruby rolled her eyes and backed away from her. A girl in a cheerleader uniform walked up to them. The skinny girl roughly pulled Ruby by her jersey and kissed her sloppily; glaring at Sapphire in the corner of her eyes.

Sapphire looked away; dazedly looking down at her Algebra book. She knew it was too good to be true; a cute girl like this would obviously have a girlfriend. Feeling stupid; she began to shove her books into her book bag.

"I should go," She mumbled awkwardly.

Ruby, pulling away from the kiss, looked at her with sad eyes. "Oh, maybe I can show you around o-"

"No you can't," Lapis interrupted; tugging her girlfriend closer by her jersey. "You and I have a lunch date and you promised to drive me home,"

Ruby frowned. "What? No we don't—"

"It's fine I have to meet with my guidance counselor to schedule more classes," Sapphire stood up with her things gathered. "It was nice meeting you Amethyst, Ruby and…?"

The cheerleader smiled but it looked more like a sneer. "Lapis Lazuli,"

"Yeah," Sapphire started walking away. "I'll see you guys around."

Ruby watched the dejected girl briefly walk out of the gym and out of her life. She wiped Lapis's lip gloss off with the back of her hand. Amethyst followed behind her as she stormed down the bleachers; not sparing Lapis another glance.

* * *

The next time she saw Sapphire was only a week later. Lapis had given her covert orders to stay away from the new girl and Ruby found herself doing that. She didn't want to drag Sapphire into her drama so she tried to leave her alone so that wouldn't happen.

But they were bound to meet each other again in this small school. So when second marking period came by she wasn't surprised to see Sapphire in her study hall. Ruby had taken her important classes last year so she had enough credits to slack off and gain a free period.

"Hey," She spoke softly as she walked up to the single table in the library where Sapphire was seated. "Can I sit here?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Is Lapis okay with it?" Her voice had a hidden bite to it and Ruby flinched.

She looked down. "Okay I deserve that," Ruby bit her lip. "But she's home sick today,"

"…Fine,"

Ruby smiled. She threw her bag under the table as she sat across from Sapphire. The soft smile on the new girl's face gave her confidence to make conversation. That was the first time they actually spoke without being interrupted.

* * *

Another week passed of having study hall daily and by now they were close friends. Sapphire would come to her whenever she wasn't feeling right and tell her about her problems. Ruby always seemed to give her the best advice. The red girl would come to her with her problems as well. At the moment that was what she was doing.

"I mean what does Lapis want with me?" Ruby let out furiously as she and Sapphire walked down the fiction isle. "I'm always there for her whenever she needs me but the one time I can't make her stupid competition she blows a fuse! I mean I'm having my wisdom teeth taken out and that still isn't a good excuse for her," She leaned against the bookshelf; watching Sapphire pick a novel and flip through it.

Sapphire shut the book. "I guess that's pretty selfish but it's not my place to tell you what to do," She looked at her before turning around to place the book back. "I don't want to tell you to do something and then have you hate me for it,"

Ruby watched her try and reach for another book on a high shelf. "But I value your opinion," She attempted to help her. "I got it,"

She brushed against Sapphire's shoulder as she grabbed the book effortlessly. Ruby turned around where Sapphire was closer to her than she imagined. She watched light blue eyes glance at her lips before snapping back up quickly.

Ruby sighed softly; enjoying the body heat radiating off the other girl. "What should I do?" Her voice was a hushed whisper as it sent chills down the other girl's spine.

"…" Sapphire closed her mouth.

_Break up with her._

Sapphire stopped herself from saying what she really wanted. Her fingers brushed against Ruby's as she took the book and backed away. Their closeness evaporated as she put some space between them.

"It's not my place,"

* * *

When word got to Sapphire that Ruby had broken up with Lapis three days later she had been nonplussed. She was happy for her friend for sticking up for herself but she also felt like it was her fault. So when Lapis sent her glares in the hallway that only increased her worry.

"…" Sapphire hesitated as she looked up at Ruby across from the library table. "I heard you broke up with Lapis,"

Ruby looked at her, nodded, and went back to her essay. "Yeah…A few days ago wh-"

"Is it because of me?" Sapphire stopped her, frantically watching red eyes widen. "Of the advice I gave or didn't give? Because Lapis keeps glaring at me an—"

Ruby scoffed; throwing her pen onto her book. "Is she serious? Look Sapph; you have nothing to do with the decision I made," She grabbed her hand and held it. "I did this because I was just sick of her bull; she doesn't trust me, gets jealous when I even look at another girl and she has a nasty attitude," Her thumb brushed the backside of Sapphire hand. "I just…I just need some time to focus on my sports and school work; dating someone right now would just complicate things,"

Sapphire took the jab to her heart with dignity. She could respect Ruby's decision; she smiled contently and pulled her hand out of the other girl's grasp. Her blue eyes glanced back to her own work; missing the saddened look Ruby tossed her way.

"How did you break up with her?"

Ruby chuckled glad for the distraction. "She uh, invited me to her house for dinner with her parents. It was going smooth until she brought up Amethyst; saying how I spend too much time with her," She frowned.

"What?" Sapphire laughed. "You two are bestfriends,"

"I know!" Ruby agreed. "I just lost it and went off on her in front of her parents,"

Sapphire giggled. "That is so embarrassing,"

"Eh," Ruby shrugged. "Her parents actually thanked me," She grinned.

* * *

A month had passed when Ruby fully realized her feelings for her bestfriend. She had been contemplating on how she should tell the girl and even settled on not saying anything. But when she found out that Sapphire was going to prom with Lars she knew it was now or never.

Lars and Sadie had previously broken up and the boy was in need of a date. Word around the school was that he was only using Sapphire to make his girlfriend jealous. Many students believed it; they found it hard to believe that a junior would actually like a sophomore.

"What should I do?" Ruby asked; ignoring her food on the tray beneath her.

Jasper swallowed her pizza. "Man you really like her," She followed Ruby's gaze; the short girl was starring at Sapphire who sat at a table with her friends Pearl and Rose.

"I really do," She sighed; leaning her face against her hand. "Maybe I should…No," She huffed.

Amethyst finished her food and looked at her friend beside her. "Well maybe you can crash prom or something," She suggested.

"No," Ruby bit her lip. "I'm going to confront her before prom even starts." She watched Sapphire laugh at something her friends had said.

* * *

The first time Ruby ever met Sapphire's parents was on very bad circumstances. It was the night before prom when she put her plan in motion. She got her friend Greg to hang a ladder outside of Sapphire's bedroom window. Thanks to Peridot (who lived next door) she knew where the other girl lived; Ruby just hoped she had the right room.

"Hurry up Ruby," Greg said as he held the ladder down. "If we get caught I can't promise I'll stay and defend you,"

Ruby huffed as she reached the window. "Gee thanks, pal." She knocked on the glass softly.

She heard shuffling from inside the room. A dim light was turned on as the curtains were drawn; Sapphire's sleepy eyes went wide when she saw Ruby grinning back at her. She unlocked the hatch and pulled the window open.

"Ruby," She stuck her head out; hair messy from lying in bed. "It's one o'clock in the morning what are you doing here?"

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat. "…I would have been here earlier but I had to build the courage to speak with you; and Peridot told me where you lived—I'm not a stalker or anything like that," She frowned. "I mean…"

"Calm down," Sapphire giggled. "How about you come in and tell me but…" She bit her lip as she looked behind her. "You have to be quiet; my parents are sleep in the other room,"

The other girl made room for her to come inside. Ruby looked down at Greg one more time before she climbed through the second story window. She landed on brown carpet; holding herself up as she looked around the room.

"Cute," Ruby joked; watching Sapphire sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you an only child?" She sat down beside Sapphire.

The singer nodded. "Yeah but sometimes Rose asks me to babysit her little brother, Steven." She picked at her pajama bottoms; pulling off a loose string. "So…What was so important that you couldn't just text me or something?"

"Well, I heard that you're going to prom." Ruby looked at her. "With Lars; is that true?"

"It is," She deadpanned.

"Oh," Ruby, sighed, she plucked the shorter curls behind her head. "Well you and I have been friends for a while, Sapph…and since the first day I met you I knew you were different. I mean; not even Lapis could keep me from wanting to…" She bit her lip. "Be with you,"

"I know I'm not making much since right now but I don't know how else to explain it," Ruby sighed. "How to explain how I feel about you…how well you can calm me down, cheer me up and just understand me so well. I didn't notice at first, or maybe I did, but was too scared to see it,"

Sapphire gaped. "Ruby…What are you saying?" She had waited so long for this to happen and she hoped she wasn't reading her wrong.

"I'm saying; I really want to kiss you right now," Ruby sighed; leaning her head on Sapphire's shoulder.

Sapphire felt a smile itch on her lips. "Well it's about time," Ruby frowned; allowing Sapphire to pull her by the chin and brush their lips together.

Ruby couldn't think straight. Not with full, soft, lips gliding against her own. The same lips that had haunted her dreams for weeks were now coaxing her own in a slow dance. She couldn't contain her smile.

The other girl felt it. "What?" Sapphire giggled; pulling away to enjoying the dazed look on the athletes face.

Ruby shook her head. "I just really like kissing you…But what about Lars?"

"We're just friends; he and Sadie are fighting and she refused to go to prom with him," Sapphire wrapped her arms around strong shoulders. "He means nothing to me." Her blue eyes looked down at Ruby's parted mouth again.

"I trust you." Ruby wasted little time to kiss the girl again.

A warm tongue traced Sapphire's bottom lip. Her mouth parted slightly to allow the other girl entrance; their tongues met automatically. Brushing and rubbing against each other in a sloppy dance.

Ruby groaned as she placed her hands on Sapphire's hips. She pushed her weight down on the girl as she moved to straddle her waist. Her calloused hands fiddled with the bottom of Sapphire's night shirt.

Ruby pulled away from the kiss; licking away the string of drool that was left behind. "C-can I?" She tugged her shirt to emphasis.

"Please," Sapphire moaned, pulling her back in for another heated kiss.

Red hands slowly moved under her shirt and briefly traced her flat stomach as they traveled higher. Ruby pulled away from plump lips to kiss the left side of Sapphire's neck.

"…Ruby," She gasped when a hot tongue circled the spot under her ear; her hands tightened.

The basketball player smirked growing more confident, she moved her hands higher.

"Oh," Sapphire arched her back.

Ruby groaned; she hadn't expected her to not be wearing a bra. But when she cupped each breast in her hands she couldn't be more grateful. She took the time to feel the soft flesh under her palms; admiring how they spilled out of the cracks in her fingers. Who knew Sapphire would be so gifted in such an area compared to her small structure.

Ruby didn't have a chance to go any further when the door was shoved open.

"What the hell!" A deep voice boomed loudly; the lights flickering on.

Sapphire opened her lust filled eyes to see her father standing at the door in his boxers. The large man looked angry and confused while her mother stood behind him; a blush on her face.

Sapphire whimpered. "You should run now…" She untangled her fingers from thick curly locks.

"R-right," Ruby hesitantly pulled her hands away from the luscious breasts and climbed off of the girl. "I'll call you!" She shouted; running to the window when Sapphire's father advanced to her.

She barely made it out when a large hand made to grab at her. Ruby waved her arms and tried to get her balance but it was futile; the ladder started falling backwards. She landed on the freshly cut grass that did nothing to stop her fall.

"Stay away from my daughter!" The angry man hollered; causing neighbors to turn their lights on. "Now get out of here before I kick your ass!"

Ruby stood on shaky legs. "Y-yes sir," She squeaked; grabbing the ladder and running behind Greg who had been long gone upon her taking too long.

* * *

Sapphire bit her lip. Looking down at her hands as her father continued to berate her in the kitchen.

"You're smarter than this, Sapphire!" He continued. "Does this have something to do with us moving around constantly? If it is then you don't have to act out you can j—"

Sapphire looked passed her parents and outside the transparent screen door that led to her backyard. Her eyes caught movement in the bushes; Ruby emerged from them and brushed off the stray leaves. She was wearing a plain white shirt, black basketball shorts and white sneakers; her signature headband holding her curls back.

Ruby looked at her a smiled; she motioned for the girl to come outside.

"And I don't know wh—"

Sapphire stopped her father mid sentence. "Y-yeah punishment, grounded, can't speak to her again…I understand," She walked between them and opened the door to her backyard.

Her parents frowned and turned around. They silently watched as Ruby hugged her close and pulled away to hand her what appeared to be her missing school work. Sapphire then pulled her in for a quick kiss; parting to giggle at the other girls expression.

"Either she really cares about our daughter or she's an idiot," The father mumbled with his arms crossed.

Her mother slid her hand through his arm. "Come on Aero, we used to be like that when we were kids,"

"Alice," He scoffed. "I never snuck through your window at one o'clock in the morning."

Alice smirked. "Just let them have their fun; you already banned her from going to prom,"

"Fine," He sighed; watching the two speak quietly. "But I want to have dinner with her so I can pick her brain and see what her plans are with my daughter,"

Ruby kissed the top of Sapphire's head lovingly.

Alice smiled. "She's in good hands,"


	5. Fights

**Fights**

Ruby leaned against the purple colored wall in the school hallway as the bell rang. She mindlessly watched as a variety of students shuffled to their classrooms. A few of her friends waved at her as they passed asking her to join them for lunch but she shook her head and denied. Today she and Sapphire were supposed to be leaving school grounds to eat lunch at Starbucks. She was just waiting for her girlfriend to finish up in the art studio.

Ruby smiled to herself; digging her hands into her blue jeans pockets. They have been dating for four months so far; four wonderful months. Over that time line Sapphire had already met her parents; they loved her. At first they were a bit wary about her dating so soon after Lapis but once they took the time to know Sapphire they were hooked.

The girl was a perfect house guest. She always assisted her father on the grill whenever invited for a cook out and she would help her mother wash the dishes. Her parents were completely smitten by her; begging Ruby not to mess things up with her.

It was almost as if she was the daughter they always wanted.

Sapphire's parents, over time, began to like her as well. Her mother was the first to forgive Ruby but her father took some time. But once he found out how interested Ruby was in hockey, basketball and football he got over it. Always asking her to sit down and watch the game whenever she stopped by the house and Ruby was glad to join.

He still threatened to hurt her if she ever mistreated Sapphire of course.

"Hey,"

Ruby smiled but quickly held her lips in a tight line. "…Lapis," She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my text?" The cheerleader frowned.

Ruby suddenly recalled the text message Lapis had sent to her earlier in the day. It was a long heartfelt paragraph about how sorry she was for treating her and Sapphire so badly in the past. Ruby had skimmed through most of it but could faintly remember Lapis asking to meet with her during lunch.

"I did," Ruby said calmly. "But Lapis that was over six months ago; I'm over it,"

In more ways than one.

Lapis ran a hand through her short hair. "I know but I still feel bad for not actually apologizing in person; y'know?"

"I'm not the one who deserves an apology," Ruby narrowed her eyes. "I mean Sapphire was just a new student and you put her through hell; what did she even do to you?"

Lapis stepped closer, her eyes darting her and there. "I thought she took you from me but now I realize that you were never mine to begin with, and I'm sorry," She faced her fully. "I just want my friend back, like before you and I even started dating. How we would all hang out as a group, have pool parties at Jasper's and how you and I would stay up late just talking,"

"Don't you miss that?" Lapis begged.

Ruby let her arms drop. "…That part is over—but we can still be friends and I'm sure the others miss you in the group,"

"I do miss watching Amethyst and Pearl argue," Lapis giggled at the distant memory.

Ruby grinned. "They miss you too so don't be a stranger,"

"I won't," Lapis held her arms open. "One more for the road?" She joked.

Ruby hesitantly wrapped her arms around the taller girl before her. She kept it short and just as she pulled away Lapis grabbed the back of her head.

"He—umph!" Ruby groaned; protesting as Lapis forced her lips to hers.

Her hands automatically moved to her waist to push her away when the sound of something hitting the floor caught their attention. Her light red eyes glanced to where the noise was coming from.

Sapphire.

The long haired girl had dropped her paint brushes as she inspected the scene before her. She shook her head, distraught, and turned around on her heels.

"Sapphire wait!" Ruby shoved Lapis away from her and onto the floor. "It's not what it looks like!"

A hand grabbed her wrist before she could move. Furious red eyes stared down at challenging blue.

"Let me go," Ruby hissed.

Lapis smirked. "She's not worth the fight; I just did you a favor, now you and I can get back to the way it was before  _she_ came along,"

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch," Ruby snatched her hand away. "You and I will never happen, ever, again."

She didn't waste another second on the scum who sat on the floor, defeated, as she searched for her girlfriend frantically.

* * *

Ruby itched in her spot on the front porch to Sapphire's home. The sound of muffled voices faintly reached her ears. Her clammy hands busied themselves with the zipper on her varsity jacket. She shivered as another gust of cool air brushed against her; it was freezing.

It was freezing yet here she was in the dead of winter with tulips (Sapphire's favorite) and a box of caramel chocolates in her gloved hands. It was in fact the sixth box of chocolates and the third pair of dozens of flowers she had brought her girlfriend this week; who of which still refused to speak with her.

Ruby had lost Sapphire in the school the day Lapis assaulted her and hadn't seen her since. She left a dozen text messages and voice mails explaining what had happened but Sapphire didn't answer any of them. Ruby doesn't even think she even checked them.

During school Sapphire is never in the spots where they usually meet and she doesn't show up for study hall. Ruby tried talking to Pearl about it but the girl is too over protective; telling her that Sapphire doesn't want to speak to her.

It was awful.

"Ruby," Alice opened the door; not really too surprised to see her. "More gifts?" She inspected, nodding her head to the flowers and chocolates.

"Yeah," Ruby sighed; too sad to be embarrassed. "Can you make sure she gets them?" She handed over the gifts carefully.

Alice took them and nodded. "Do you want to come inside? Maybe talk to her,"

"No, I don't think she wants to see me,"

"Of course she does," Alice looked behind her before facing Ruby again. "She won't admit it but she's just as miserable as you are; she just needs some time,"

Ruby tried to smile. "No offence but it's been over a week now and she won't even let me explain," She shoved her frozen hands into her leather coat. "I better go before Aero realizes I'm here and takes matters into his own hands; please give her my gifts,"

"I will," Alice promised.

Ruby smiled weakly before turning around. She jogged to her car across the street through the powerful snowflakes smacking against her face; not aware of soft blue eyes watching her.

* * *

"Ruby," The short girl looked up from her lunch as Amethyst spoke. "Are you going to the winter dance this week?"

Ruby shook her head; staring at the day old pizza that mocked her. "No, Sapphire still hasn't spoken to me once and I honestly don't even know if we're dating anymore,"

"It's been two weeks," Jasper huffed from beside her. "Is she still upset? I mean didn't Lapis trick you?"

Ruby nodded.

"Does she know?" Amethyst asked.

"How can she if she won't even speak to her," Jasper rolled her eyes. "I think you should fuck it and go have some fun at the dance; you've tried talking to her but she won't listen,"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah; I bet Jenny would go with you as a friend," She motioned to the black girl on the other side of the lunchroom.

"I don't know,"

She tried to argue but her friends had already called the skinny girl over. Jenny smiled as she approached them; her two best friends Buck and Sour Cream followed behind her.

"What's up guys?" Jenny placed a hand on her hip.

Jasper shrugged. "Well we were just talking about the winter dance and Ruby suggested that you and she go; you know, as friends of course," She said casually.

Jenny looked at Ruby with a frown. "I thought for sure you would be taking Sapphire,"

"Yeah; you guys are adorable," Buck commented.

"Well they had a spat and Ruby needs some cheering up," Amethyst spoke. "So what do you say?"

Jenny smiled. "Sure, two friends can go to a dance together. I'll text you the details tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Ruby mumbled; watching the trio leave once more.

As her friends spoke among themselves she went back to playing with her pizza. In the back of her mind Ruby had a feeling that Sapphire wouldn't like this.

* * *

"Hey Sapphire," Pearl smiled as her friend sat beside her in art. "What's wrong?"

Like she even had to ask; her friend had been miserable these past couple of weeks. Pearl had to talk her into going back to school a dozen times. She had no idea how much Ruby had an influence on Sapphire's life.

When the couple first started dating Pearl was sure it was just a fling. But after a few months of seeing Sapphire smile more and Ruby getting into less fights she realized how good they were for each other.

"Ruby's going to the dance with Jenny," Sapphire let out weakly. "I heard Jenny talking about it with Buck during economics…I can't believe this," She nearly cried out as her emotions got the best of her.

Pearl dropped her drawing pencil to face her friend. "I'm sorry," She bit her lip; not good with comforting others. "But…Maybe you should talk to her?"

"I know I should but…" Sapphire sighed. "Every time I try to I just think about them, Ruby and Lapis, just laughing behind my back,"

"Well I've known Ruby for a while and I know she isn't that kind of person. Even when she was dating Lapis didn't she refrain from trying anything with you?" Pearl challenged.

Sapphire nodded in agreement. "…I just don't want to get hurt again,"

"I think you should talk to her, tonight,"

"But the dance is tonight and she's going to be ther—"

Pearl stopped her. "Well you better find a way before you lose someone who cares enough to bring you flowers and chocolates to your house in the bitter cold every day," The bell rang. "Just fix this; I miss seeing you guys being annoyingly cute together,"

"Me too," Sapphire confessed.

"Then fix it," Were Pearls last words before she left the classroom.

* * *

Looney Toons displayed itself on the large flat screen television in the living room. Ruby lie on her side on the couch with the remote hanging from her hands as she flipped through the channels. She was wearing one of Sapphire's snug soccer hoodies along with black track shorts that fell at her mid thigh. Her nose buried itself deeper into the navy blue clothing that smelt just like the taller girl.

Her lavender perfume and cotton candy lotion mixed into a unique fragrance.

It was seven o'clock and she was supposed to be at the winter ball having a fun time with her friends. But she found herself wallowing in her own grief; her mother had given up talking her into attending the dance when she realized she'd be late for work if she kept on.

And Jenny wasn't too upset that she cancelled on the last minute. She understood Ruby's situation and decided to go with Buck instead.

So that's how Ruby found herself alone on her couch on a Friday night watching cartoons while all her friends had fun.

_Ding—dong_

"Ugh," Ruby groaned audibly as she shoved her purple quilt away from her body. "I'm coming just hold on," Her socks rubbed the wood floors as she made her way to the door. "What—"

Ruby froze.

"You're here?" Sapphire sounded surprised.

The taller girl stood outside with a startled expression; she apparently didn't expect the basketball player to be home of all nights.

Wide blue eyes softened as they trailed lower. "…You're wearing my hoodie," Sapphire whispered hopefully.

"Yeah," Ruby suddenly felt as though she shouldn't have been wearing it. "It was cold and I needed something comfortable—you must be freezing," She quickly changed the subject as her eyes focused on the snowflakes coating Sapphire's face and body. "Come inside,"

Sapphire did as she was told and shuffled inside the warm house. She yanked off her damp cotton hat and blue hair spilled out from its encumber.

"How long have you been outside?" Ruby asked curiously as she sized her girlfriend up.

She was wearing a heavy grey sweatshirt, blue jeans and brown boots. Although it was snowing, Sapphire's clothes appeared far too damp.

"Oh…" A light blue blush emerged on her face. "I uhm, was kind of trying to build up the nerve to knock. So I was out there for a while," Sapphire looked at her feet. "I was sure that you'd be at the dance with Jenny by now," Her calm voice couldn't dissemble her snarky remark.

Ruby sat down on the couch; watching the other girl tug at her hair from where she stood. "I changed my mind at the last minute and decided not to go,"

"Oh," Sapphire replied, hiding the hopefulness in her tone. "Why didn't you? Jenny is so nice an—"

Ruby fisted the heavy blanket beneath her. "Don't you get it?" She scowled; not looking at Sapphire. "The only person I wanted to go with was you; but you won't even talk to me," She trailed off.

Sapphire dared to step closer. "I'm talking to you now,"

"You weren't for these past two weeks," Sapphire flinched but Ruby kept going. "I get that you needed some time to think but two fucking weeks without even responding to a single text message? Avoiding me in school—"

"You think it was easy for me?"

Ruby glared at her. "No, I don't, but that isn't a reason to run away Sapphire. That is the time when I need you to trust me and hear what I have to say! Not try to avoid it," She tried to calm down. "Did you even read what I wrote and spoke in the voice mails?"

"…I did," Sapphire sat beside the shorter girl; making sure to leave an appropriate amount of space between them. "I just—I've been hurt so many times in the past that I didn't want to risk it again,"

Red eyes softened. "I'm not like those other people you've dated; I thought you knew that,"

"I do, I do," Sapphire objected. "I'm sorry…it's not hard to believe that Lapis would do something like that but I guess I was blinded by my past. I should have trusted you," She bit her lip when the other girl said nothing; Ruby was looking at the muted television where bugs bunny was playing a trick.

"…I loved the gifts you brought to my house," Sapphire blurted out. "The chocolates tasted good and I planted the flowers in my mothers' garden; those are my favorite,"

"I know," Ruby mumbled with a light blush. "I uh, remember you saying that a few months ago when I first met you."

"How do you remember that?"

Ruby looked away bashfully. "I remember everything you say…and, I forgive you by the way." She looked at her girlfriend. "Next time if something like this happens can we just talk about it and not avoid each other?"

"Yes of course, I'm sorry again," Sapphire shifted in her spot; noticing just how far apart they were from each other. "…I really missed you," Her right hand moved closer to the larger one next to her.

The shorter girl pressed her pinky against her girlfriend's. "…I did too,"

"Are your parent's home?" Sapphire asked; looking around the seemingly empty house.

Ruby shook her head. "My mom left for her night job and my dad is out of town on business, why?"

"…want to go upstairs and watch a movie?" Her girlfriend settled; standing up from the couch. "Plus these clothes are sticking to my skin; do you have anything I can wear?"

Ruby also stood. "Of course; I'll get the clothes and you pick a movie from my room,"

* * *

Sapphire cuddled close to her girlfriend on the queen sized bed in the clothes that were given to her. She was wearing one of Ruby's old field hockey shirts and loose fitting blue sweats; her feet were bare on the bed.

They were currently halfway through watching About Last Night.

"You would pick a romance movie," Ruby huffed; her left arm wrapped around Sapphire's shoulder. "I would never have bought her a dog,"

Sapphire smiled; looking up at the girl. "I would want a dog,"

"…me too," Ruby confessed with a grin before she looked down at the girl. "I really did miss you," Her red eyes trailed down to lower.

Sapphire smirked. "You mean you missed kissing me?"

"That and other benefits," She leaned down and pressed their lips together.

They both moaned softly into each other's mouth; it had been far too long. The afro haired girl had forgotten how full Sapphire's lips felt against hers.

Ruby pulled away with a satisfied sigh. "Your lips are so soft," Her hands drifted underneath the loose t-shirt her girlfriend wore.

Ruby slowly moved her hands up the smooth stomach presented to her. Sapphire let out a soft grunt; pushing the other girl on her back and straddling her waist. She crashed their lips together again in a heated kiss.

Ruby slipped her tongue past plump lips, taking pride in the moan that she extracted from the girl above her. She mindlessly ran her hands up Sapphire's back under the shirt; her finger tips brushed against the clasp that held Sapphire's bra together. Ruby unsnapped it easily.

The shorter girl cheered inside her head when she didn't fumble like an idiot. She remembered the last time when they were making out in her car and she tried to undo Sapphire's bra. Her hands literally got tangled in the lacy fabric.

She recalled Sapphire laughing and helping her out of the knots; mood totally ruined.

Sapphire pulled away from the kiss; looking down at her with a flushed face and swollen lips. "How many times did you practice trying to do that?" She smirked.

"…only an hour," Ruby answered swiftly; digging her nails into Sapphire's back.

The girl above her hissed; she moved her hands to the bottom of her shirt. Red eyes widened as new skin was revealed to her as Sapphire pulled her shirt over her head. The clothing was tossed to the side; falling somewhere on the floor.

Sapphire, smirking, let her purple lace bra fall down her arms.

Ruby stared, eyes wide, at the luscious gift that was presented to her. Sapphire's breasts were small like the rest of her; dark blue nipples standing erect.

Sapphire bashfully tried to cover herself with her arms. Ruby was quick to grab her forearms; moving her gaze back into nervous blue eyes.

"You're beautiful," Ruby coaxed.

Sapphire bit her lip, letting her arms fall again as she blushed. "It just makes me nervous when you stare," She blushed even darker when she saw that Ruby was gawking again.

"S-sorry, sorry," Ruby forced her gaze above the girl's neck. "I can…take my shirt off so you don't feel so nervous…"

"Okay," Sapphire agreed.

The shorter girl slowly pulled off the hoodie she was wearing. Sapphire felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head; Ruby wasn't wearing a bra.

Her eyes took in her girlfriends slightly larger perky breasts that taunted her. She moved away from staring at dark red nipples to look at the muscled stomach before her.

Sapphire bit her lip and withheld a moan. "I guess playing all those sports really pay off," Her hand ran over the firm skin around her abs.

"Mhm," Ruby pulled her back down for a kiss; slipping her tongue past plump lips.

While her girlfriend distracted herself in the kiss Sapphire moved her hands to feel the perky breasts before her. Her hands pawed at them; massaging the soft flesh around her lengthy fingers. She pinched the hard nipple between her thumb and pointer finger.

Ruby gasped, snapping her head back and arching her back. "Ah, Sapph—" She pressed chest into the hands that groped her.

Sapphire blushed at the way she breathed her name out. "I-is this okay?" She asked concerned; feeling Ruby's hard nipples brush the palm of her hands.

"Gosh yes," Ruby gasped out; her eyes stared up half lidded with pleasure. "That's perfect…"

Sapphire, blushing, began to kiss the spot underneath her ear. "I feel really bad for not believing you," Her voice was filled with false innocence as she ran her tongue around the edge of her ear.

Ruby whimpered; melting into the hands that continued their menstruations. "It's okay," She felt Sapphire nip her earlobe softly. " _Gosh_ it's okay…"

Sapphire eased the bruised skin with her tongue. "It's not okay; I should have trusted you," Her hands released the soft globes and began to trail lower. "I was so devastated when I saw you two kissing that I couldn't even face you; I cried myself to sleep that night,"

Ruby wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there—"

"No, you tried but I just kept avoiding you," Sapphire confessed; resting her forehead on a broad shoulder. "After a while I read your texts and listened to the voice mails but I couldn't talk to you; after having my heart broken so many times in the past it kind of blinded my judgment,"

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. "I wish I could punch everyone who's hurt you,"

Sapphire smiled. "Me too, I think when I found out you were going to the dance with Jenny I just snapped; I hate thinking of anyone touching—" She racked her nails down Ruby's abs. "…what's mine,"

Ruby gulped. "Y-yours?"

"Mhm," Sapphire confirmed with a smirk. "I was planning on giving Jenny a piece of my mind but when I saw you wearing my hoodie and staying home on a Friday night because of me; I knew I had to make things right," She rested her hands on the hem of Ruby's shorts. "I had to make things right before I lost someone very important to me."

Ruby froze when she felt her shorts being pulled down. "Wait," She placed her hands on top of her girlfriends. "I-I…are you sure? Aren't you a virgin?"

"Aren't you?" Sapphire questioned; mentally crossing her fingers.

The bright blush on Ruby's face was enough for her to decipher the truth. "…I am, but I don't want you to think you owe me anything. If you're not ready then we can just finish the movie or I can cook you so—"

"You're so adorable," She grinned as her girlfriend blushed even darker. "But I want to; do you?"

Ruby stared at her once more before she released Sapphire's hands. "I do,"

The girl above her smiled shyly; continuing to pull down the tight shorts until they reached her legs. Ruby kicked them off carelessly under her heavy blankets that engulfed them.

"What's this," Sapphire teased; placing two fingers on the cotton fabric where there was a wet spot. "You're so wet…" She analyzed, curiously circling Ruby's clothed lips.

A high pitched whimper came from the girl beneath her. "Sapphire," She squealed; jumping when the fingers pressed harder against her and the circles became faster.

Sapphire smirked. "I have an idea," Her fingers stopped and pulled away.

"No…" Ruby whined; bucking her hips up to find her fingers again.

"I just want to try something," Sapphire coed; pulling her sweats and panties off before taking Ruby's off as well.

It was too dark in the room for them to see each other but the moonlight shinning in from the windows allowed them to see each other's face. It wasn't much but they could manage.

"Try what?" Ruby asked impatiently.

Sapphire said nothing; grabbing the other girl's ankle and pulling her leg over her right shoulder. She pulled the other one over by her waist and then grinded her weight down.

"Holy shit," The basketball player gasped; her hands clutching the sheets tightly.

Sapphire moaned, not caring how indecent it sounded. "R-ruby…" She managed; loving the way their heated sex's rubbed against each other.

She felt hot, so very hot as their wet juices merged together; creating a slick friction as they slowly grinded down. Sapphire placed her surely flushed face on top of Ruby's shoulder; her hands clutched at the shorter girl's waist as she pulled back before colliding again.

Ruby bucked her hips up in time to match her lovers pace. Eyes rolling behind her head as their clits grazed each other's softly.

"S-sapphire—harder," Ruby pleaded; mouth agape as heavy breaths came and went.

"Sapphire harder what—?" The taller girl teased with a small grin.

"…please,"

Sapphire smirked. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that," She stopped her movements abruptly. "Geez, maybe I should just go home and finish this myself."

Ruby forced her eyes open and made contact with the smug girl above her. "…please Sapphire," Her sultry voice whined, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Sapphire gulped; losing the upper hand just as quickly as she got it. She grabbed onto the leg around her shoulder for support and pulled the other one apart so she had more space.

Eyes still connected; she started up again, grinding down harder and faster than before. Ruby moaned appreciatively and tried to meet her every thrust and grind; her head snapping back when Sapphire hit a certain spot.

"Mm," Sapphire watched her breasts bounce and jiggle as she came down hard. "I bet Lapis never made you feel this way, did she?" She bit down, hard, on a dark red nipple that taunted her.

Ruby gasped, in pain and pleasure, bucking her hips up uncontrollably. "…never," She confessed.

"I bet you thought about me all the time when you two were dating; getting off on the thought of me whenever she left you unsatisfied," Sapphire smirked; feeling Ruby shiver beneath her. "I saw the way you looked at me every day in study hall; looking at my cleavage when you thought I wasn't watching,"

Ruby whined, snapping her eyes shut. "Sapphire—I'm close…"

"I wanted so badly for you to just take me in one of the isles," She whispered into the shorter girl's ear roughly. "To feel your strong hands on my body and having your way with me," Sapphire bit her lip; feeling her own climax coming. "You have no idea how many nights I lay awake thinking about it,"

"Fuck…Sapph—I," Ruby gasped; coming hard as she bucked her hips up frantically.

Sapphire moaned loudly as she felt her girlfriends warm fluids consume her; creating a delicious friction as she felt herself come undone. She grinded down slow yet affectively as she rode through her orgasm.

Sweat falling down her body as she came to a stop; collapsing into the strong arms that awaited her. Sapphire hummed softly as Ruby wrapped her arms around her back; soothing her by stroking her smooth skin.

"Wow," Ruby chuckled breathlessly; kicking off the blanket that added to their heat. "That was so—I've wanting to do that for…wow,"

Sapphire smiled lazily; closing her eyes as she rested her head on a strong shoulder. "I know—I've been thinking about doing this for so long…it was so worth the wait,"

"Hold on," Ruby frowned. "Did…did we just have make up sex?"

Sapphire chuckled tiredly; concealing a yawn. "I don't care, either way it was amazing and I can't wait to do it again," She continued when she felt Ruby smile cheekily. "Later—not now, I'm too tired," She let her yawn slip through her lips.

"I get it," Ruby grinned. "Should I drive you home? Or get out of bed to make you a sandwich," She joked playfully.

Sapphire slapped her weakly on the arm. "Haha, but I should go home soon before my father breaks your door down,"

"Alright, let's go then," Ruby said; but remained still.

Sapphire sighed. "Give me five more minutes," She snuggled closer to the girl beneath her.

"Alright," Ruby smiled.


	6. Calls

**Calls**

Ruby emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed. She had just taken a nice hot shower after coming home a little bit late due to basketball practice.

It was the hardest time during the season because they didn’t have any games planned until a few weeks; so it was all about conditioning, which meant weight room, drills and a new diet plan they had to follow. Normally the red girl wouldn’t try as hard but this was her last year in high school and she wanted to end on a high note; so that meant championships.

The senior opened her bedroom door but closed it just as quickly. Her parents were both on a date tonight so she probably wouldn’t see them until the next morning when she awoke. That was fine with her; she was exhausted.

“I’m so sore,” She sighed out, enjoying the soft mattress that she had just fallen back on. “…but it will all be worth it when we have that trophy,” The grin on her face slowly faded away once reality set in.

Her life was great, so she couldn’t complain. She had her family and friends to be there, cheering her on during all her games and achievements; all but the one person who meant the world to her.

 Ruby held her phone above her, its screen lighting up the darkness in her room. The lock-screen was one of Sapphire from last year when Ruby had caught her playing her x-box. The look of concentration, eyebrows narrowed in the cutest way, and a pink tongue poking out from between plump lips; her heart soared.

When Sapphire graduated and told Ruby that she would be leaving for college but would have time to visit her, the red girl saw no problem. But when her girlfriend had to cancel dates because of her studies and miss important games due to the distance, Ruby started to worry. She didn’t worry about the idiot college boys, she trusted Sapphire, but she was worried about the strain this was putting on their relationship.

Sapphire was practically halfway across the world. Sure facetime, texts and phone calls were at their disposal but they had to put the time zone into consideration. When Ruby was in school, Sapphire was out. When Ruby was out of school, Sapphire had to study. When Ruby was in practice, Sapphire was just getting ready for bed. The possibilities were endless and Ruby found herself worrying if she still knew her girlfriend.

Like, did she still like to laugh at her silly flirt jokes or like to be spun around like she weighed nothing? Ruby had no way of knowing; she hadn’t spoken to her in over a week. She didn’t even have the courage to write her girlfriend a goodnight text; did Sapphire still like those?

As if on cue her phone began vibrating in her raised hand. Ruby felt her breath hitch when a picture of she and Sapphire at a football game popped up on the screen along with the name; babe.

“She’s calling me now?” Ruby scrunched her eyebrows and looked at her bedside clock. “It’s nine over here so it should be like three in the morning where she is,”

With another intake of breath she slid her thumb to answer. “Sapphire?”

“…hey,” There was light shuffling on her end and her voice came out kind of breathless.

Ruby rolled her eyes, moving higher up the bed to get comfortable. “Hey, is that all you have to say? Sapphire it’s like three o’clock where you are; shouldn’t you be asleep,”

“I should,” There was a hesitant chuckle.

* * *

 

Sapphire collapsed onto her bed on her stomach, she pulled her pillow so she could rest her chin. It was three o’clock and she knew she had to be up early for classes but she just couldn’t sleep. Her mind kept going back to this big test she had Friday and an essay she had to write. After hours of studying, her mind couldn’t handle anymore.

Her roommate was this slacker named Emerald who was barely around. Right now even, the loud girl was out at a party with her boyfriend. She left a note telling Sapphire that she’d be staying in the boys’ dorm tonight with her man; she asked her to tag along but Sapphire declined. She wasn’t one for drinking and she sure as hell didn’t feel like beating those boys off with sticks.

So many of them tried to flirt with her, it was ridiculous. Even when she told them she was taken they just said; well you girlfriend isn’t here is she. It was disgusting. She almost wished that Ruby was here to put them into their place but she hated when her girlfriend got into fights.

“I should call her,” Sapphire whispered in the darkness, flipping through her texts. “She’s always able to help me sleep,”

She opened up her girlfriends contact and was greeted with a picture of Ruby on her phone. She had a bored look on her face and was wearing the headband Sapphire bought her for Christmas.

“No, she’s probably sleep right now,” Sapphire forced herself to drop her phone. “…but she could have at least texted me goodnight,” She mumbled absentmindedly.

The distance had been hard for her. She was so used to Ruby being right around the block; sneaking into her room late at night whenever she needed her. Wither it was to talk or, other reasons. Reasons that included her having to bite hard on her pillow as Ruby pounded into her from behind with her ‘present’; careful to not make much noise with her parents right next door.

Or hearing that usually mumbling voice turn demanding and husky in the sexist way possible; the things she’d whisper into her ear—

“Damn,” Sapphire cursed, feeling her panties dampen as her thoughts escalated. “Why the hell did I choose a college so far away?” She whined; unconsciously shifting her thighs together for delicious friction.

Sapphire’s fingers twitched, fighting on wither or not she should call the athlete. She was sure, no, she was positive that Ruby would be more than willing to help her with her…situation. More times than many she had called her girlfriend late at night; begging for the release she so desperately needed over the phone. Most of those times had been when she was still in high school.

Those times when her late night thoughts about her girlfriend had took a wild turn; leaving her wet and needy. Ruby, being the amazing athlete she is, was on the road for AU basketball with her team. Upon receiving one of Sapphire’s ‘calls’ the shorter girl had found herself sneaking off into the bathroom to take care of business.

And boy did she deliver.

But it was never as good as having those strong, rough, calloused hands taking control of her in person; making her beg and moan shamelessly. Ruby loved to hear the noises she made; the shorter girl told her how much of a turn on it was to hear Sapphire, the girl who was always in control, loose it with a few simple touches. Ruby loved the affect she had on her and Sapphire wasn’t exactly complaining.

In her sinful thoughts, Sapphire must have accidentally pressed the call button because not too soon after she heard her girlfriend’s familiar voice over the phone.

“Sapphire?” Ruby’s voice came out husky and rough; she assumed that her girlfriend was probably just now getting to sleep.

“…hey,” Sapphire replied breathlessly; pulling herself to sit straight up and against the headboard.  

She could literally hear the rolling of eyes as Ruby replied sharply. “Hey, is that all you have to say? Sapphire it’s like three o’clock where you are; shouldn’t you be asleep,”

“I should,” Sapphire chuckled hesitantly. “…but I can’t really sleep and I needed to hear your voice; I feel like it’s been ages. I shouldn’t be forgetting what my girlfriend sounds like, you know?”

Ruby replied after a short minute of silence. “…I know, I was thinking of calling you but I know how busy you get an—“

“I’m never busy when it comes to you and you know that,” Sapphire interrupted.

“Sorry I, I just don’t want to distract you from getting your studies done,” Was the weak response. “I’ll make an effort to call you more,” As Ruby promised, Sapphire could almost imagine her girlfriend getting comfortable as she spoke again. “So, why are you up so late? I just got back from taking a shower after a tedious day of practice; what’s your excuse?”

An image of Ruby in nothing but her casual black sports bra and those red boy shorts that hugged her bottom in the most appealing way was shot into her mind. With the idea of scattered water from her shower cascading down the middle of her chest only to glide along her rippled muscular stomach—

Sapphire swallowed the last drop of moisture from her dry mouth and rasped out. “I have a…problem,” Her free left hand traveled under the hem of a baggy basketball shirt Ruby had given her years ago; if she sniffed deeply she could inhale the shorter girl’s coconut shampoo.

“A problem, what kind of—“ Ruby paused before a dark blush hit her cheeks from the other line. “Oh. _That_ kind of problem,” She gathered her confidence and replied with a smirk. “I can see how you would have trouble sleeping, you must have been thinking about something pretty wild to get yourself worked up this bad,”

Sapphire nodded dumbly in the darkness; her hand twitching for instructions.

“What were you thinking about, Sapph?” Her lover asked her with a false sense of curiosity.

The college girl mumbled out a shy response. “Your hands…how they feel so good when you touch me,”

Ruby hummed on the other line. “Touch you where?”

Sapphire licked her lip and released a sigh. “…my breasts,” Her hand slowly began to trail upwards to her braless bosom.

“I wouldn’t just dive in,” Ruby objected, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “First I would build up to it by kissing your neck and sucking on that one spot under your ear that drives you crazy. You’d gasp, clutch onto my back, and then I’d moan your name back into your ear just as my hands would cup you,”

Sapphire took that as permission to move her hand; quickly engulfing her lonely hand with her generous chest. A breathless whine slipped past her lips as she massaged the globe.

Ruby groaned. “I bet they’d feel so soft, smooth, literally spilling out of the cracks of my fingers as I squeezed them just the way you like it; rough,”

“Ruby,” Was the gasped response as Sapphire squeezed her right breast; imagining that the hand was larger, consuming her completely.

“My fingers would pinch your nipples and then I’d have your arching off the bed for me; letting my hands take in more of you. It would cause your nipples to brush into my awaiting palms,” Ruby listened intently to the hoarse moan that answered her. “After hearing you moan out my name I’d probably lose some control and buck my hips down to yours; keeping a jerky rhythm as I kept humping into you, I’d repeat your name over and over,”

Sapphire thrust her hips; the friction she searched for was met with nothing but air. She groaned in frustration and dragged her hand lower to rest on her abdomen.

“Please,” She begged with her lip caught between her teeth. “Ruby please,”

She was met with a growl. “Hearing you say that alone could make me cum on the spot but I’d come to my senses and hesitantly move from your gorgeous breasts; tracing past your flat stomach that I love to kiss,”

Sapphire drew light circles around her belly.

“Then I would slowly slide my hand under you panties; I’d probably be too impatient to pull them off properly. I wouldn’t just dive in though, first I would start with two fingers,” Ruby hummed. “You would be so wet for me, so hot. I wouldn’t be able to take it; I’d shove my face into your neck and rub up and down along your silk lips,”

With two fingers, the older girl complied and began to rub her lower lips up and down. Her soft pants turned into hard gasps whenever she would accidentally brush against her aching clit.

Sapphire bucked into her hand; eyes closed as she whimpered into the phone. “…more,” She moved her hand faster, spreading her legs wider on the bedspread.

Ruby chuckled. “Then, after hearing you beg for more, I would slip my fingers into your dripping entrance,” The sharp gasp on the other line kept her going. “I wouldn’t move though; your overwhelming warmth would feel too good around me and I’d have to adjust, enjoy myself a little bit,”

“Ruby, don’t tease,” Sapphire whimpered; trying to find friction on the unmoving limb but finding a bit of trouble.

It would be easy to just continue herself but she knew from experience that if Ruby caught her the short girl would leave her frustrated and unsatisfied. Believe her; the red girl had done it plenty times before.

“I wouldn’t be teasing; I’d just be enjoying the way you would clench onto my fingers. I would kiss your neck again, leaving marks everywhere, as you squirmed for any kind of movement beneath me,” Ruby smirked on the other line. “My fingers would stretch into a V-shape as I tested the waters; but it still wouldn’t be enough for you.”

Sapphire nodded sharply. “Ru…please,” She begged once more; tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

Ruby groaned. “After hearing you gasp and stutter into my ear I’d have no choice but to slam three fingers into you with a relentless pace. You would probably throw you head back; letting me see the look of pure pleasure on your face as I thrust into you quickly,”

“…yes, gosh, Ruby please,” Sapphire gasped; mouth a gape as she pounded her lower regions greedily, head thrown back in ecstasy. “Ru-ruby…” She shuddered, bucking into the fast rhythm of her fingers.

Ruby crossed her legs on the other side; this wasn’t about her, her own pleasure could surely wait. “That’s right, just keep saying my name.” She licked her lips. “I would feel you tighten around me when you drew closer; the only thing you would be able to do is arch into me and move in time with my thrusts. But I wouldn’t be able to keep you like this forever and I’d pinch your clit just as I pulled your hard nipple into my hot mouth and sucked,”

Sapphire clumsily pinched her erect bud and after three short thrusts she was finished. Her head snapped back further and her back arched high off the bed; her feet were flat on the mattress with her knees pointed high. Ruby’s name was the only thing that left her lips as she kept massaging her lips and pinching her clit through her orgasm.

Her hips bucked lazily as she milked herself of her hot fluids; Ruby’s soft voice cooing her softly on the other line.

Sapphire moaned softly as she withdrew her cramped fingers from her worn out lower region. “…Ruby…” She whined.

She was rewarded with a soft chuckle. “I’m still here,” Ruby sighed. “I wish I could be there.” She confessed with a dreamy exhale of breath.

Sapphire giggled drunkenly; still high off her welcomed release. “Hell, I wish you were here too; it would have made this job a lot easier,” She joked.

Ruby once again rolled her eyes; she would have shoved her girlfriend if she were near. “Not just for sex Sapphire; I just, really like holding you when you get off. You seem so relaxed and you just melt in my arms,”

Sapphire slowly opened her eyes; only to be met by darkness, instantly reminding her that she was alone in another state far away from her lover. “…I miss you,”

“I miss you too,” Ruby admitted. “I hate this distance between us but I know you have things you have to take care of and I want to support you,”

Sapphire wiped her fingers clean on her sheets before pushing her hair back. “And I appreciate it but I just…really need to see you again,” She bit her lip in thought. “How about during Christmas break I stay at my parent’s house that week and spend my vacation with you,”

“I can’t wait,” Ruby picked her brain. “That leaves us with two more weeks,” She huffed.

Sapphire nodded. “Hang in there; next time we’ll be able to do this in person,” Her ears barely caught the yawn on the other end, she smiled sadly. “It’s getting late for you over there; I should let you go so you can get some sleep,”

As much as she wanted to spend the night talking; Sapphire knew that they each had important things to do in the morning.

And for once Ruby was too tired to deny the truth. “Yeah, I will call you during lunch; you’ll be out of your classes by then right?”

“Right,” Sapphire agreed. “And I’ll make some study breaks where I can facetime you.”

“Right,” Ruby said, whispering softly. “I love you Sapphire,”

The older girl melted; it had been such a long time since she heard that from the source. It had surely been too long.

“I love you too, Ruby,” She was about to hang up before something dawned on her. “And…can you send me those cute goodnight texts you usually did before I moved; I really needed those,” She added shyly.

The line was silent, probably Ruby trying to get over the shock. “Of course love, goodnight,”

“Night,”

Sapphire hesitantly ended the call; holding her phone close to her beating heart. She felt as if a weight had been lifted; a weight that had been bothering her for months.

The older girl got comfortable in her bed and was just about to try for some sleep when her phone beeped. Sapphire curiously looked at the screen; she smiled, a soft blush reaching her cheeks.

**R: Goodnight, I love you <3**

Sapphire had no more problems sleeping the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored again and I actually had this on my computer for a while and I just had to add the rated scenes. Anyway, I read some of the suggestions but there are a few that I hate writing; I hate pool scenes, I would have to be really bored to do a shower one and I don’t like the tutoring idea. But a reader did suggest an over the phone one and I guess they inspired me.
> 
> Another person asked for one that would finally put Lapis in her place; so I am also debating that. If you guys have any requests I will think it over and you might see it written into a real story.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I’ll try to update my other stories tomorrow and see you next time.


	7. Final Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too crazy about this chapter to be honest; I feel like I could have done better but I had it sitting here for a while and needed to finish it. Might update some stories tomorrow but I’m not sure; please review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Again, if you have any requests let me know.

**Final Score**

Lapis Lazuli has been a problem for each of them for years. From the time that she and Ruby were dating, to their breakup and even onward when Ruby and Sapphire began dating. The swimmer lied, manipulated, and threatened both of them far too many times to count. Ruby tried her best to keep the peace; she didn’t have any feelings for the swimmer, at least not anymore, but she didn’t want to cast her away completely. She just couldn’t stop thinking about the past and how Lapis was once a good friend to her and the others in the group; maybe Ruby just wanted to recreate that.

Maybe that’s why she invited her to Sapphire’s high school graduation party.

“You invited Lapis?” Was her girlfriend’s cold and distant response.

Ruby held her hands up defensively. “I know we don’t get along with her—“

Sapphire frowned. “Don’t get along—Ruby—she tricked us into not going to the winter dance together, she  _kissed_ you, flirted with you at the party and threatens me whenever we pass in the halls; I think ‘not getting along’ is an understatement,” The older girl lowered in voice when a few people in the restaurant glanced their way at her raised voice. “…do you still have feelings—“

“No!” Ruby objected quickly; grabbing Sapphire’s hand from across the table. “I just…she was a good friend of mine a long time ago and I just can’t believe that she would turn out like this. Everyone else is going to be there; Peridot, Rose, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, and even Greg! I just don’t want her to feel like we’re kicking her out of the group,”

Ruby sighed. “I’d like to think that she’s changed; but if she hasn’t, then I guess I’m all out of second chances,” She tried to make eye contact past thick bangs. “…but if you’re against it I totally understand; especially after what happened last year,”

“No, it’s fine,” Sapphire said. “Get whatever closure you need before you can actually get serious with me,” She said, pulling her hand out of Ruby’s grasp; she began gathering her things.

“Closure, no way, Sapphire you know I’m serious about th—“

“Then why do you insist on bringing your ex back into your life, hm? She’s already wasted all of your chances Ruby,” The older girl stood abruptly; pulling her purse to hang on her shoulder. “Look…I know that she’s special to you, she was your first girlfriend, but you have to let her go; if you can’t, then maybe you’re not ready—“

Ruby frowned. “I am ready, Sapph, we’ve already been dating for a year and some months! What do you call that?” She accused.

“What do you call inviting your ex girlfriend to you prior girlfriend’s graduation party, Ruby?” Sapphire shot back viciously. “…I should have known not to get involved with someone younger than me.” She scoffed.

“So what, now you’re calling me immature?” Ruby growled; expression livid.

“I guess I am,”

Ruby clenched her fist; crossing her arms protectively over her chest. “I suggest you leave before I say something I regret,”

Sapphire hesitated but only briefly. “Fine.” She said, turning around to walk out of the building.

For once, Ruby didn’t run after her.

* * *

 

“So you’re just going to not show up?” Jasper asked with an eyebrow raised.

It had been two days since their little spat and neither had made an attempt to reach out to the other. That was the main flaw in their relationship; they were both dangerously stubborn. They expected the other to apologize and admit that they were wrong.

Ruby leaned further down into the orange girl’s couch; moving her thumbs blindly on her game controller. “I guess so,” She huffed out. “Damn it, Lars watch where you’re going! You almost shot me,”

The sound of a snort reached their headphones along with a few mumbled curses.

Jasper frowned; she snatched the controller from Ruby’s hand. “Hey!” The shorter girl objected.

“Cut the crap,” Jasper snarled, tossing the headwear on the coffee table before them. “When are you going to talk to her, it’s been two days.”

Ruby shrugged impassively. “Why should I be the one to make things right,”

“Well, in her defense, you did invite your ex girlfriend to her graduation party,” Amethyst said, not helping at all as she ate pizza from the kitchen. “That upsets some girls,”

The red girl didn’t snap or shout like she usually did; she just nodded her head, staring blankly at the paused television. “I just wanted to—“

“Sapphire doesn’t care what you wanted to do,” Jasper stopped her. “She sees this as you trying to bring Lapis back into your life; she’s an ex, that means it’s over. You can’t be friends with her, text, call, facetime, you can’t do any of that anymore,”

“I mean—if Lapis was different and actually accepted the breakup then you guys could be friends but she is still trying to get with you. So by you inviting her to this party, you’ve basically given her a green light to finish what you two started years ago,”

Ruby groaned. “I know—I messed up—but she didn’t have to call me immature. She made it seem like she was doing me a favor by being in this relationship,”

“You did start it,” Amethyst mumbled.

Jasper glared at her. “You can stop being unhelpful at any moment,” She rolled her eyes when Amethyst shrugged; the orange girl turned back to her shorter friend. “So what are you doing, are you still going to the party? Didn’t you have this big gift planned out for her?”

Ruby nodded. “I did but I don’t want her to have it anymore—“

Jasper scoffed. “Are you seriously holding her to th—“

“I want to give it to her but the gift itself represents how I want to be serious with her but after this fight…I feel like I’m not ready for that kind of commitment anymore,”

Amethyst spoke, ignoring the threatening glare from Jasper. “What was the gift?” She asked; her first serious question of the night.

The red girl shrugged. “Just this stupid ring; I know that she’s going to be away for college for a while but I still wanted her to know how much I wanted to be with her. So the ring represents how, no matter how far away we are from each other, we will always find a way to make it happen,” Ruby sighed. “It’s stupid,”

Amethyst shook her head. “No way, this is perfect! If you give her the ring then I bet she’ll know you’re serious,”

“…I don’t know guys,”

Jasper added. “You should give her the ring; Sapphire is a pretty attractive person and I bet there will be tons of college boys chasing after her. You better let her know how you feel before it’s too late; you wouldn’t want her to be the one that got away,”

Ruby bit her lower lip. “…I’ll think about it,”

* * *

 

“Sapphire, sweetie just call her,”

Pearl shook her head, arms crossed. “No way, this is Ruby’s fault and she should be the one to fix it. Sapphire did nothing wrong,”

Sapphire was currently sitting in her living room with Pearl and Rose. The pink girl, as Amethyst had previously said, is a senior in college who used to have flings with her skinny friend. Sapphire didn’t quite understand the nature of their relationship quite well but despite what Amethyst said, Rose seemed pretty nice.

Rose sighed. “Who cares who was wrong; this is love and love means getting over your pride! So what if she started it, you were also the one who added fuel to the fire by calling her immature,"

"You were both wrong,"

Pearl pursed her lips. "...I still think Ruby was wrong,"

"I really miss her," Sapphire confessed. "I stood outside for ten minutes; waiting for her to either run after me or tell me she was sorry. But she didn't,"

Rose hesitated. "Sapphire, Ruby is usually the first person to fix things when you two fight, even when you're wrong, I think it's time that you make an effort and swallow your pride,”

Sapphire nodded. “If Ruby comes to the party then I’ll apologize but if she doesn’t then she has to reach out on her own,” She stood up and walked out of the living room; leaving her friends in distraught.

* * *

 

It was the night of her party and Sapphire was completely on edge. Two hours into the graduation celebration and she hadn’t seen Ruby once. The only people she noticed were Rose, Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Greg, Lapis and Peridot (some new student who became friends with Lapis and got invited as a plus one).

Speaking of Lapis, Sapphire had seen her leave for the kitchen a few minutes ago.

The swimmer had seemed overly cheery with her. Aside from a few snarky remarks, the other girl hadn’t seemed to pose any problems.

“I’m going to get another drink,” Sapphire announced to Pearl who was sulking to her about how Rose invited some guy named Greg and hadn’t stopped flirting with him since she got here.

Pearl looked up. “Hmm, oh yeah, while you’re doing that I’m going to try and get Rose alone,”

Sapphire stood up from the couch and looked down at her friend. “You know, Amethyst has been standing alone for a while, maybe you should chat with her,” She hinted, not too subtlety.

Pearl frowned. “I’ve already been down that road with her and I’m not trying to go there again,” She swallowed her drink before something came to her, she hesitated. “…Is Ruby here?”

“…I haven’t seen her, no.”

Pearl’s expression softened. “I’m so sorry—“

“No it’s okay,” Sapphire held a hand up. “I kind of knew this would happen; I’m going to get a drink, you enjoy the party,” She said before swiftly walking to the kitchen; ignoring the glances Jasper and Amethyst sent her way.

* * *

 

Sapphire slide the kitchen door open, halting slightly when she saw Lapis leaning against the counter with a drink in her hand. She withheld a sigh and made her way to the fridge; just wanting to get a drink without starting anything.

“Hey Sapphire,” Lapis muttered, a soft smile gracing her lips. “Nice party; I’m glad Ruby invited me,”

Sapphire bit the inside of her cheek. “Glad you’re having fun,” She snatched a Pepsi and shut the fridge a little too hard before standing up straight.

The shorter girl turned around, intending to walk back out to entertain her guest.

“Speaking of Ruby; I haven’t seen her all night, is she coming?” Lapis asked.

Sapphire shrugged. “She obviously isn’t here so she probably won’t be.”

“She’s your girlfriend isn’t she, shouldn’t she be at your graduation party—unless,” A snarky grin graced Lapis’s lips; Sapphire frowned. “She dumped you, didn’t she?”

Sapphire didn’t say anything.

“She did didn’t she, oh, this is perfect!” Lapis let out a barking laugh. “I guess that is why she reached out to me a few days ago; she’s finally finished with this faze she has with you and is finally ready to finish what we’ve started. Took her long enough—“

“Shut up,” Sapphire said; voice cold and distant as she faced the arrogant girl. “Ruby doesn’t want you back—“

Lapis raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, then why isn’t she here with  _you_ and why did she reach out to  _me_?”

“Ruby is just a nice person; she thought that you had finally changed but I guess she was wrong,” Sapphire quipped.

“Even so, something happened between you two; something bad,” Lapis grinned. “And believe me, if you two have broken up don’t think I won’t go after her again; she belongs to me, you were just some faze. I’ll always be her first,”

Sapphire took a deep breath. “I’ll never let that happen,”

The shorter girl left her drink on the table and quickly stormed out of the kitchen and made her way to the staircase in her living room. She didn’t notice Jasper trying to catch her as she ran up the stairs; tears close to falling from her eyes.

* * *

 

Sapphire shut her bedroom door and leaned her back against the brown wood. She couldn’t stop the salty tears from streaming down her face any longer; Lapis’s words impacting her far more than they should have.

“Sapphire…?” A soft voice whispered, sounding close to breaking.

Sapphire snapped her head up and gasped. “R-ruby?”

The red girl was sitting on the edge of her bed but had quickly stood up at the first tear drop. She was wearing a bulky grey sweatshirt, black basketball shorts and white socks with addida slippers. Her large hands were holding something tightly but she swiftly shoved it into her pocket and held her arms out.

Sapphire impulsively ran into the shorter girls awaiting arms; wrapping her skinny arms around Ruby’s curved hips. The athlete rested her muscular arms around the ballerina’s neck and pulled her closer; resting her chin atop her wavy blue locks.

“Hey now, you know it breaks my heart when you cry like this,” Ruby soothed. “What’s wrong?”

Ruby automatically closed her eyes; that was a stupid question.

“I-I mean, besides what’s happened with us…o-or what’s not happening?” She hesitated. “Did I do—“

Sapphire mumbled into her chest; speaking over Ruby’s stutters. “No…I just, didn’t think you’d actually show up,” She sniffled. “The last time we spoke we weren’t exactly on the best of terms, you know.”

Ruby nodded, refusing to break their embrace. “I know…but I realized that I was being an idiot and I’m sorry for doing something that I should have known you would be against. Lapis and I are over; you’re my future,” She confessed.

“And I don’t care how far apart we will be in a few months; I want to make this, us, work.” Ruby pulled away so she could brush away her tears with her thumb; they held each other’s eyes. “I love you Sapphire, and I’m willing to make this work if you are,”

Lip caught between her teeth Sapphire nodded. “I love you too Ruby; and I’m sorry for calling you immature, that was wrong of me,” She bowed her head in shame.

“Don’t apologize,” Ruby pulled her up by the chin. “I take full blame,”

Sapphire hummed, trailing her hands up higher to Ruby’s stomach. “Hmm, that’s very mature of you; I like it,” She giggled before frowning when her hand brushed against something hard. “What’s in your pocket?” She pulled back curiously; attempting to reach for it.

Ruby playfully slapped her hands away. “O-oh, it’s nothing…” She tried to play off. “How about we go back down—“

“Ruby,” Sapphire interrupted; crossing her arms stubbornly. “What’s in your pocket?”

Ruby shrugged sheepishly, a dark blush rising to her cheeks. “I-it’s nothing really,” She hesitantly removed the small black box from her pocket and opened it; revealing a ring with a red gem stone with a gold colored band.

Sapphire gaped.

“It’s not like a proposal or anything; I just know that you’re going to be away for a while and I just wanted something to give to you to show that you’re mine…w-well not mine, you’re not an object,” Ruby swallowed; watching Sapphire slowly take the small gem encased ring out of her hand. “It’s more like a promise ring; you don’t see other people while you’re at college and I promise to be faithful to you while I’m still in High School,”

Ruby scratched her neck; looking away. “It’s stupid—“

Sapphire silenced her with a kiss; soft and chaste, ending just as quickly as it started.

“I love it,” She confessed; sliding the ring onto her right index finger. “…I wish I had something to give you,” Sapphire bit her lip.

“Being with you is a good enough award,” Ruby flirted, a soft grin on her flushing face.

Sapphire bit her lip; softly pushing Ruby down on the edge of her bed. “I still want to make it up to you,”

Ruby felt her face set a blaze as her girlfriend began trailing wet kisses up her neck. Stopping just under the sensitive spot below her ear; running her tongue over the smooth skin before sucking softly.

“Sa-sapph,” Ruby stuttered; hands twitching on the bed, deciding wither to pull her closer or away. “Our friends are right down stairs—“

Sapphire ran her tongue over her ear; earning a shiver. “Then you’d better be quiet.” She husked into her girlfriend’s ear.

Ruby shivered.

* * *

 

“Have you losers seen Ruby?”

Jasper looked up to see Lapis; she frowned. “Uhm, n—“

“I saw her walking upstairs a few minutes ago actually,” Amethyst interrupted her orange friend.

Lapis nodded. “Thanks,” She mumbled before ascending the stairs.

“Dude,” Jasper faced the purple girl once Lapis was gone. “Isn’t Ruby up there with Sapphire?”

She nodded. “She is, and they’ve been up there for a while; wonder what they’re doing,” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows.

“No way,” Jasper grinned before something came to her. “Wait, then won’t Lapis walk in on them?”

Amethyst smirked. “Maybe she’ll finally take a hint and get over it,”

“Or get scared for life,” Jasper chuckled.

“Either way,” Amethyst shrugged. “Both options should be good,”

* * *

 

Ruby threw her head back and bucked her hips forward. “Sa-sapphire—“

Sapphire moaned, low and deep as she thrust her tongue deep into her girlfriend’s hot opening. Her wet muscle greedily lapped at the bittersweet juices flowing into her mouth; she pulled Ruby closer by the hips, trying to get more of her unique flavor.

Ruby cursed under her breath and gripped Sapphire’s blue locks tighter as her aching clit was suddenly engulfed into a hot mouth. Her breath hitched when the ballerina’s tongue created random patterns on her stiff bud.

Sapphire swallowed her helping and pulled away for a quick breath. “Damn you taste good,”

Ruby whimpered, shifting her hips as Sapphire dove in again; thrusting her tongue harder and faster. Ruby helplessly tried to meet each thrust with her hips and pulled Sapphire closer by her hair; she couldn’t seem to get close enough.

“Sapph—pl-please,” Ruby whined, eyes shut and face contorted as she tried with all her might to get more friction.

Sapphire smirked, not hiding how much she enjoyed having Ruby writhing and whimpering before her; knowing that only she had to opportunity to see the girl in such a vulnerable state.

“Hold on,” Sapphire mumbled; pulling a broad leg to wrap around her shoulder before going back to work.

Ruby gasped at the new friction and bucked her hips in time with Sapphire’s thrusts.

* * *

 

Lapis frowned as she checked each room for the red girl. So far she had searched each bathroom, two bedrooms and one closet full of towels; they were all empty.

“There’s only one room left,” She muttered to herself; looking ahead to where the wooden door stood a few feet away. “…Ruby has to be in here,”

Lapis stopped in front of the door to fix her clothes. She purposely unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt to reveal more cleavage and tussled her hair before opening the door, a smile on her face.

“Hey, Ruby—“

She was met with a loud erotic gasp. “Sapphire—“

Lapis stood frozen, hand on the door handle as she watched Ruby come undone.

The red girl was still wearing her hoodie as she sat at the edge of the bed with her legs wrapped around a familiar looking blue headed girl who was resting on her knees. The couple was too into their ‘activity’ that they didn’t notice Lapis cover her mouth and run out of the room.

A few days later Ruby and Sapphire found it weird that whenever they ran into Lapis the swimmer would flush and immediately turn the other way. It was strange but they didn’t worry about it because—

Lapis never bothered them again.


End file.
